The Lions in the Tower
by ladykempton
Summary: Tywin locks Tyrion in a Tower at Casterly Rock for Twenty years until Tywin dies suddenly Joanna is alive.
1. Chapter 1

The Lions in the Tower

Author Ladykempton.

My first attempt at Game of Thrones fiction.

I don't own anything all belong to George RR Martine I'm just borrowing the characters for awhile though Tyrion and Sandor maybe return a little later (if ever!).

Summary: Joanna Lannister did not die but the birth left her bed ridden and weakened and unable to have any more children after several years Tywin decides that Tyrion is best out of sight and out of mind so has him locked in the North tower Joanna never will forgive him, will start at the end of Roberts rebellion.

Creylen

It was a pleasant day for a walk though in truth Creylen would go out even if it was pouring down he sighed deeply the atmosphere in the Rock was heavy Lady Joanna was refusing to stay even in the same room as her husband Lord Tywin had done many things that he didn't like but this was beyond all belief he still felt a cold chill go down his spine when he remembered treating the now locked up Lord Tyrion when the young Lord had been taken to the tower the guards had not be gentile the small Lord had received a deep slash across the face when the guard had hit him with his mailed fist the cold look the boy had given him almost scared him.

Creylen heard a whimper he turned and look he smiled and sent a silent thanks to the Gods.

Creylen had presented the small wounded creature to the small Lord after a few minutes the wounded creature was cradled in stunted hands.

Though Lord Tywin had coldly told every one that the North Tower was out of bounds to all Creylen defied Tywin and continued his education of the boy all the while the wounded animal never left the boys side the years went by slowly and still Lady Joanna refused to speck to Tywin.

Creylen wrapped him self in a thick cloak Winter had come thick snow covered the ground hidden under the cloak was several blankets as well as worn clothes he trudged up the Tower steps he pulled out a thick key and unlocked the door he stepped in "Good Morning My Lord" He said as he firmly closed the door behind him he dumped the clothes on the bed he heard a rumble he looked at the large Lion that lay on the floor the wounds that the Lion had received from a hungry eagle had left thin striped scars all over his golden body the Lion was now huge much larger then a normal Lion how Creylen had no idea Tyrion looked up from his book "Is it snowing" He asked Creylen nodded "Yes" He said as he sat heavily down on the simple straw bed "How is mother" He asked Creylen shrugged "Lady Joanna is well she keeps to her warm rooms and rarely leaves them nowadays" He answered Tyrion sighed "My Brother?" He asked.

Creylen sighed deeply "He is well as well he is still part of the Kings-guard" He said Tyrion grunted "I'm sure Tywin is absolutely thrilled with that" He said with a smirk as he looked back at his book Creylen gave a nod "Your sister is to wed Robert Baratheon she will be Queen" He said Tyrion gave a snort "Gods help the realms" He said spitefully.

Tywin had received an urgent Raven from Kings-landing it seemed the King was in desperate need of coin so Tywin was to lend the King the money he was going to sail there to get there sooner rather then later an angry storm was brewing thunder rumbled in the sky once in awhile lightning streaked across the almost black sky Creylen stood under a small alcove to shelter from the heavy rain he heard another crash of lighting and the the rumble of thunder Tywin walked towards the waiting ship when another bright flash let up the sky suddenly every one heard an explosion every one looked up to see what had happened the Lightning had struck the rock and one of the stone Lions had been struck off Tywin was also looking up his eyes went wide as he saw the mouth of Lion head straight towards him it was the last thing he saw.

No one moved Creylen blinked and ran towards Lord Tywin but he knew that the Old Lion was dead his face and most of his head was caved in, he reached Tywin's side he looked over to the what had hit the now former Lord Paramount of the Westerlands it was the smaller of stone Lion's.

Joanna

The storm had been brewing for hours she looked out of her window and down at her husband what love she had, had for him had died years before she had never forgiven him of his treatment of her son.

She had jumped when the lightning had struck the rock she blinked as she saw something fall she opened her mouth to yell a warning but it was too late she watched as the thing hit Tywin she saw him crumple to the ground for a long moment no one moved she saw Creylen run from where he had been sheltering from the rain.

Creylen entered her chambers "He's dead isn't he" She asked as she looked out side her rain streaked window "Yes My Lady it was a quick death one of the smaller Lions had been struck off by the lightning bolt" He answered Joanna turned and looked at him "A punishment from the Gods it seems a sign that the Rock will be led by the smallest Lion" She said she sighed deeply before she walked over to her favourite chair she sat down "My son will be realised at once he is now the Lord Paramount of the Westerlands" She said her voice strong Creylen bowed deeply and left.

Joanna looked at her fire place her chamber door opened she heard the swish of fabric as Creylen entered she closed her eyes and preyed for strength.

"My Lady" Said Creylen, Joanna turned and looked at who had entered with the loyal Maester she placed her had to her mouth to prevent her sob she fell to her knees and held out her arms "My son" She sobbed fearing he run from her suddenly she found her son clinging to her she stroked his thick dirty golden hair "Oh my son, my son my little Lion" She sodded as she kissed his forehead she ran her finger over the scar as though to remove the mark she pulled him closer to her and held him tight fearing if she released him he would vanish forever.

It had been a month since Tywin's death the Banner men of House Lannister had arrived to pledge their loyalty to the new Lord of the Westerlands many had been surprised that Tywin's Dwarf Son would be their new liege Lord but what had really surprised then most of all was the very large Lion that followed close behind the small Lord the lion sat beside the golden throne on the right its dark golden eyes going over every one in the large hall on Tyrion's left dressed in morning black sat Lady Joanna.

Lady Joanna felt pride swell inside her as Creylen said the words that was said to every newly crowned Lord of the Rock and her son swore to protect the Westerlands and those under his protections the crown placed on his head the Lords one by one withdrew their blades and bent the knee and re-pledged their House's to House Lannister.

The feast went on for hours Joanna smiled as she saw her son interacted with his uncle and his aunts, Genna and Dorna fussed over him his Uncle Kevan also spoke with him he was going to be his younger nephew's advisor the King had sent him a Raven confirming him Lord of the Westerlands.

Joanna looked around at the various Lords who were here her eyes drifted over to Prince Oberyn of House Martell besides him sat his paramour Ellaria Sands many thought it was strange that the new Lord had invited the Red Viper to his coronation after all that had happened almost twenty years before but the Red Viper had come when he and his brother had been invited but due to his ill health the Lord of Sunspear, Prince of Dorne Doran Nymeros Martell could not attend.

Prince Oberyn made his way over to Joanna he gave a bow "Lady Joanna I wish I could say my condolences about the Old Lions death but I avoid lying to beautiful women" He said Joanna raise an eyebrow at the handsome prince "My Husbands pride had become an affront to the Gods now my Son will rule the Westerlands as a Lord should he will restore Honour to our lands" She said Oberyn gave a nod "Yes he has already handed the Mountain to us all though your son did already execute him and gave us his very large corpse" He said sounding disappointed Joanna sipped her wine "I highly doubt if Gregor Clegane even remembered killing your sister he'd killed so many your sister was merely another woman who he raped as for the children just more innocent babes who's lives he took in his bloody life his death removes a shadow from our Lands" She said.

Oberyn gave a nod "His body will be taken back to Dorne did his family complain that his was taken" He asked Joanna laughed "No his brother was more then glad of his brother's death and body handed over to you I'm sure his brother would have feed his brother to the Hounds him self preferable while he was still alive there was no love lost between those two" she said.

Oberyn chuckled "I can see where Lord Tyrion gets his sense of humour from" both looked over to where Tyrion was talking to his Uncle "He will need to marry soon and beget heirs" He said as he sipped his wine Joanna nodded "Yes I am looking for a suitable wife but unfortunately the women are ether past baring children or they are too young to bare children for a number of years" She said with a sigh "Would Lord Tyrion consider a union with House Martell" Asked Oberyn simply Joanna looked at him shapely he smiled at the look of outrage on her face "I know there could be no match between my daughters and your son but my brother is open to talks of a match between his daughter Arianne and your younger son" He said before he pulled out a sealed letter he handed it to Joanna who took the thick letter "But isn't Arianne his heir" She asked Oberyn nodded and smiled "Yes he had hoped to marry her to Prince Viserys but he has changed his mind after one of his agents meet the Mad Kings son and reported that the boy may descend into madness like his father he asked me to observe your son and to attain if the Little Lion is a suitable husband for his daughter" He said "How old is Arianne?" She asked Oberyn smiled at her "She is sixteen in a few months".

Kevan

The feast was going well his little nephew was eating a thick steak beside him lay his large Lion that accompanied him everywhere eating a cow leg "It is a disgrace that her grace has not come it not only dishonours her but her family name as well" He grumbled Tyrion swallowed some of his steak before he drank some wine "She hates the fact that I am Lord of Casterly Rock and not Jaime so she can rule threw him" He said Kevan shook his head Tywin had always been blind to the twins disgusting relations even the children that Cersi had born looked too much like Lannister's to be Robert Baratheon's issue it now lay with Tyrion to continue the family one of Tyrion's first acts as Lord was to have Ser Gregor Clegane executed along with his Bloody Murmmers no one mourned the executed men, Sandor Clegane had been given Clegane Keep the younger Clegane had gone there at once relived to be away from the older Crown Prince not that many blamed the large man, he was also at the feast that night Kevan noticed that Joy Hill kept looking at the large man and blushed every time he seemed to know when some one was looking at him the young girl was now fifteen and a very beautiful woman both Tyrion and Kevan had decided that it was the best possible choice for the orphaned bastard they would approach Clegane the following day about a marriage between their two house's after all House Clegane were loyal Bannerman after all and Clegane was in need of an heir as he was the last of his House and Joy was young.

Kevan looked over to his good-sister and cousin he noticed that Prince Oberyn Martell was next to her "I wonder what Prince Oberyn and your Mother are talking about?" Said Kevan, Tyrion looked up from his meal.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's flirting outrageously with her she's still an attractive woman" Said Tyrion as he sipped his wine Kevan could not deny that Joanna had always been attractive woman Kevan sighed deeply.

Kevan walked along the corridor he smiled when he saw Joanna at Tyrion's Sola "Good morning" He said as he knocked once and opened the door to allow Joanna to enter Joanna smiled softly at her good-brother before she entered the room Kevan followed behind.

Kevan sat in front of Tyrion's new desk it had replaced his fathers solid gold desk instead it was a hard wood desk an antique the whole Sola had been completely changed instead of the walls lined with symbols of fallen Houses the walls had solid shelves which held thick heavy tomes in fact there were so many books in the room that they were stack up along the wall as well the pedestals that had also held remnants of fallen Houses they now held strange objects on one large pedestal lay a Dragon canine on another sat a small Dragon skull.

The room seemed warmer, more welcoming then it ever had been Kevan had to admit he felt comfortable in the large room he sighed and started with the business of helping with the running of the Westerlands.

Kevan almost jumped when Joanna spoke "We have to talk about your marriage my son" She said Tyrion looked up from the mine report he had been reading "My marriage?" He asked he looked at Kevan who shrugged at him Joanna smiled at his confused look "Yes marriage you must marry and soon the Bannerman do not like it when their liege Lord is unmarried and with no heirs" She said Tyrion looked at Kevan who now looked at Joanna "And whom would Tyrion marry?" He asked Joanna grinned at them she pulled out the letter had been given to her she handed it too Tyrion he read it his eyes got wider with each sentence in fact he read it several times before he looked up from the letter and at his mother "He can not be serious Mother the Lord of Sunspear is proposing a marriage to his heir the Lady Arianne" He gasped Joanne nodded Kevan gaped at the letter that Tyrion handed to him as he too read its contents "The King will never allow any marriage between House Lannister and House Martell" He said as he handed the letter back to Tyrion who read it once more Joanna snorted in a very unladylike fashion "That fat idiot does not have a say in who a Lord of a great house marries" She said Tyrion sighed and rubbed his face "Robert hates any one who was allied with the Targaryens" Said Tyrion as he lend back he reached over and rubbed his Lions thick mane "Well that is his fault besides he owes us a lot of money if he doesn't want us to call in the loans in he'll not complain" Said Joanna, Kevan sighed deeply "On another matter Joy" He said Joanna raised an eyebrow "Why surely Joy has done nothing wrong she's such an obedient child" She said as she looked at her son and cousin she had always been fond of Joy Kevan smiled "It time for her to marry and we believe we have found a suitable husband" He said with a grin.

After much discussion Joy was betrothed to Sandor Clegane the wedding took place three months later it was not a huge wedding but it was big enough they had their wedding night at Casterly Rock before leaving the next day for Clegane Keep.

Joanna

It was being called the wedding of the century it was going to be huge bigger then even King Roberts wedding nineteen years previously Joanna had meet Princess Arianne the young woman was only five foot two she was a buxom woman and very beautiful as well as smart Joanna had liked the young woman at once she had been there when her son and the Princess first meet it was tentative at first but soon the two were almost inseparable as Kevan had predicted the King had blustered that such a union was forbidden when that was said Tyrion calmly pointed out that the King owed House Lannister money.

Cersi had also complained about the proposed wedding she really loathed the idea of her brother having even a smidgin of happiness but despite the protests the wedding was going ahead at first Joanna thought that House Tyrell would complain at the proposed union but after a short while the Daughter of Mace Tyrell was married to Renly Baratheon, Joanna felt sorry for the young woman if the rumours about the younger Baratheon brother were true it would be a very dull and lonely marriage.

Joanna sat at the high table during the wedding breakfast besides her sat her son and his future bride gifts were given to the future couple several fine gowns were given to Arianne as well as several books on Dorne as well as books on several other topics the one gift that was the most unusual gift of all was a gift from Arianne's Father who due to his ill health could not attend the wedding it was presented to Tyrion, Joanna was quite surprised to see what had been presented it was a Zorse from the Jogos Nhai the small horse like animal was probable the strangest thing ever to be brought to the Rock she smiled as she realised that the animal was almost the perfect size for Tyrion to ride comfortable and safely she had always feared Tyrion falling off a normal sized horse.

Prince Oberyn promised Tyrion that the Zorse was fully broken in and had been trained for some one Tyrion's size the Zorse even had a saddle that was especially built for Tyrion stature Joanna watched as the Zorse was led out to his new home Joanna hide a grin as Tyrion's Lion "Stripes" stared at the Zorse as he walked by the Lion licked his lips.

Joanna stood with pride as she watched Tyrion stand at the Sept of Casterly Rock beside him stood his brother resplendent in his Kings-guard armour he smiled happily at his little brother folded over his arm was the cloak of House Lannister in the audience stood two of Joanna's Grandchildren Mycelia and Tommen both children happy to see their small uncle married.

Thankfully Joffrey had not come nor had Cersi or the King though Stannis and his wife and daughter had come to represent House Baratheon, Ser Barristan Selmy was also there as a guardian to the young Prince and Princess, the doors of the Sept opened Joanna looked at the door and smiled as she saw Princess Arianne walk towards the Sept her gown a soft cream colour it suited her complexion perfectly Prince Oberyn escorted Arianne towards to Sept once at the Sept he handed his niece over to Tyrion with a smile before he joined his Paramour Ellaria Sands in the audience the Septon began to speak Tyrion removed Arianne's cloak he handed over to his nephew who grinned pleased that he had been given an important role for his Uncles wedding the small boy with great care folded the cloak over his arm Tyrion smiled at his favourite nephew he was then handed the cloak of House Lannister he placed the cloak over Arianne shoulders after the Princess had knelt before her future husband so that he could properly place the thick cloak over her shoulders once the cloak was securely on her shoulders Arianne stood they held each other's hands as the Septon bound their hands together vows were said Joanna felt her chest tighten with emotion as finale her son and Arianne sealed their union with a kiss that seemed to go on much longer then it should she had no doubt that the marriage would be throughly consummated tonight she clapped along with everyone else she smiled as she saw her son looking a little breathless she hoped her son would be able to keep up with the Dorneish woman.

End of the first chapter I'm not sure how long this story will be it will a cross between the books and the tv series most of the knowledge that I have is from wikipedia as well as from the novels of A Song of Ice and Fire as well as from the book The World of Ice and Fire the untold history of Westeros.

Zorse's are a real animal they are across between a Horse and a Zebra and are mentioned in The World of Ice and Fire, Stripes Tyrion's Lion is Aslan size I've always thought of Aslan as a much larger then normal Lions, Cersi will appear in the next chapter I will write this story from POV from the characters I've rated this story as a MA to be safe there will be swearing, blood and even a little sex not unlike an episode of Game of Thrones.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lions in the Tower

Author Ladykempton

Read chapter one for summary.

Author warning the next Chapter will contain some smut.

Chapter two.

Arianne

At first Arianne had not like the idea that she would be married to some new Lord of the Westerlands she feared that her birth right was being taken from her but her Father promised her that she was still his sole heir and her marriage would not alter that but he told her that Dorne had been separated from the rest of the the realms for too long this union would bring their country back to the fore front of politics when her uncle brought her to Casterly Rock she had been shocked by the sheer size of the seat of the Lannister.

Arianne was a little surprised at the size of Lord Tyrion he was only a little shorter then her self his head came to just below her shoulder she had to admit that she did find him rather attractive even with the scar across his face they had spoken a few times and found that they enjoyed each other's company she was even more surprised when she saw the very large Lion she noticed that the Lion had several pale scars all over his body she had giggled when she was told the large Lion's name was in fact Stripes she was told that when Stripes was a cub he had been taken by an Eagle his body badly scratched as another Eagle must have fought for the prize of a small Lion cub for a tasty meal until the the two fighting Eagles had dropped the Lion cub who was later found by Creylen who in turn gave the injured Lion to the then imprisoned and injured Lord and for some reason the Lion had grown abnormally large while in the Tower.

Arianne sat next to her husband the feast was going very well there was jugglers and acerbates but no mummers for which Arianne was glad she never felt there was any entertainment in watching people who were born shorter then the average person make fool of them selves her dark eyes looked at the people who were attending her wedding feast she saw seating at one table was her husbands bastard cousin Joy beside her sat her large husband she smiled when she caught sight of Joy's slightly rounded belly and the happy soft smile on her pretty face once in awhile Arianne noticed Sandor Clegane place a large calloused hand over the her rounded belly Joy would then move her husbands hand a little so that the large man could feel his child move with in the warm comfort of its mothers womb the large man would smile knowing that he could feel his child as it moved.

Arianne smiled fondly at her husband it was time for the marriage to be consummated the chamber door was firmly closed behind him he turned and looked at her he smiled "I'm sorry about not allowing the bedding ceremony" He said Arianne smiled at him and softly stroked his thick golden hair "No it fine it is strange though to arrive in our bed chamber on my own two feet and still dressed" She said.

Tyrion grinned up at her his green eyes going over her body with hunger "I didn't want any other men to look at by right is mine" He said Arianne smiled down at him "I too did not want any women to see what is mine by right" She purred softly Tyrion gave a shrug "It's not the best of male bodies in the realms" He said dismissively Arianne smiled at him before she stepped away and loosened the gown it slowly slid to the floor soon followed by her small clothes she stood naked Tyrion could only stare at his wife she smiled at him before she turned around to show him her whole body before she faced him again "Do you like what is yours alone my Lord Husband" She purred Tyrion swallowed he gave a simple nod he looked at her "As you have undressed your self My Lady, it is only fair I remove my own clothes" He said as he undid his own clothes soon he stood naked before her he looked her in the eye Arianne's dark eyes roamed over her husband "Is that a third leg my Lord Husband" She teased with a soft smile Tyrion blushed at her teasing Arianne slowly walked over to their bed and laid down she smiled at her husband she reached out to him "Come Husband show me how a Lion mates" She said her voice husky as Tyrion stepped forward and took her hand and let her pulled him closer he kissed her deeply while he climbed on to the bed Arianne pulled him closer.

Arianne woke the next morning she looked down at the man she was laying on she smiled as she snuggled back down on to the chest she smiled as she felt a hand stroke her golden shoulder "I hope I didn't disappointed you My Lady" Asked Tyrion, Arianne smiled and snuggled impossible closer to him "Oh you didn't disappoint My Lord I was greatly surprised with your skill" She said softly Tyrion chuckled and wrapped his small arms around her pulling her closer enjoying her warmth "I read a lot of books when I was locked in the Tower it was all I could do though I don't think Creylen knew that he had given me a Dorneish book on Sex the illustrations were really quite vidid" He said Arianne giggled and half sat up to look him to see if he was serious he smirked at her she smiled and playfully slapped him on the chest she sat astride her husband "Maybe I should see if you are still so skilled" She asked as she wiggled in his lap earning her a moan "Hopefully I will not disappoint you" He groaned Arianne smiled down at him before she lend down and kissed him passionately ready to see weather he was as skilled as the pervious night had indicated Tyrion was more the willing to show his wife his book learned skills.

Tyrion

It as still a surprise to Tyrion that he had such a beautiful woman in his bed he stroked her golden shoulder she was asleep finale exhausted from throughly making sure that he was as skilled as he had indicated the previous night he smiled as he heard a soft moan as Arianne woke "Must we get up" She asked softly Tyrion stroked her shoulder softly "We must eat if you wish for me continue showing you what I learned from those books I read for all those years" He chuckled Arianne sighed and rolled off him and lay on the bed she reached over and stroked his thick golden hair he looked at her enjoying the sight of his very naked wife she sighed deeply and climbed out of the bed Tyrion could only stare at her naked body she smiled at him as she slipped on a diaphanous gown with the light shining threw the window she might as well have been as naked as the day she was born she smiled at him as she crawled on to the bed and kissed him deeply he returned her kiss.

"The servants will die of shock" He said as his stubby fingers caressed ample breasts, Arianne smiled at him "So you don't want your servants to see their new mistress" She said softly as she moved closer to him and kissed him hungrily, Tyrion moaned as he returned the kiss "It might be too much at the moment" He mumbled between kiss's Arianne smiled at him "Very well" She said with a sigh she slowly left the bed and found a thin silk gown, Tyrion's eyes roamed over her body as it was fully exposed when she discarded her first gown the silk gown was slide on painfully slowly he knew she was doing it on purpose she returned to the bed and snuggled close to him she kissed his hairy chest softly earning her a soft moan from her husband suddenly there was a knock at their door "My Lord?" Called a voice, Tyrion wanted to curse who ever interrupted, Arianne smiled at him "As you said Tyrion if I want you to continue to show me all you have learned then we had best eat" She said softly Tyrion nodded "Enter!" He called the door opened to reveal a servant holding a tray Tyrion sat up he grinned as Stripes walked in and went over to his bed he lay down and let out a huff and looked at the couple who were in the bed Arianne giggled as the Lion seemed to glare at them.

"I think he is not happy with us" Said Arianne as she ate her breakfast Tyrion looked at the Lion he chuckled "I don't think we will be able to keep him out from now on" He said Arianne smiled "As long as he does not expect to share our bed then he may stay" She said softly between bites Arianne looked at the servant "Prepare a bath" She ordered the servant bowed with respect "Yes My Lady would you like any oils in the bath water" Asked the servant Arianne shook her head "No just bath water" She said grateful that the servant asked if she wanted oils in her bath more times then not they were put in with out her even asking she watched as the servant bowed again and lift the room she looked at her husband who was smirking at her "What?" She asked Tyrion leaned forward and softly kissed her shoulder "Nothing I am glad that you are comfortable" He said as he continued to kiss her shoulder and neck Arianne giggled "A bath first My Lord we have the rest of our lives for such things" She said Tyrion groaned and pulled away and continued to eat his breakfast.

Their breakfast was interrupted as the copper bath was brought in by a young man he sat it down with a grunt a few moments later servants began to walk in with buckets of hot water soon the bath was full of steaming water Arianne got out of the bed and walked over to the bath she ran her hand threw the hot water satisfied that the water was at the desired temperature she looked at the servant a nodded for the servant to leave the servant gave a deep bow to her Lord and Lady and left the room and closed the door behind her.

Arianne turned and looked at her husband she smiled at him "We are both very dirty Tyrion we need a bath" She said Tyrion blinked he looked at the large copper bath then at his wife "Together" He asked with a smile she smiled at him and easily slid her silk gown off it pooled around her ankles she raised an eyebrow before she walked to a box she had brought with her from Dorne she opened it in side where many small bottles "Don't think I did not notice you were in pain after we came upstairs last night" Said Arianne as she looked at the bottles after a few seconds she selected one and turned around.

Tyrion raised an eyebrow as Arianne walked towards him she moved the tray "Roll over" She asked softly Tyrion obeyed and rolled over on to his stomach "Your legs trouble you My Lord" She asked as she placed the small bottle on the small table she reached over and slowly began to massage his shoulders Tyrion grunted "Only if I've been walking all day or riding for a long time" He groaned as Arianne ran her hands over his body "This oil will relax your mussels when we are done we will bath the water will be the perfect temperature" She said Tyrion only grunted Arianne smiled as she continued her though massage.

Tyrion felt like every bone had turned to liquid he was surprised that he could even walk after Arianne had given him a massage she had it seemed poured him in to the bath before climbing in behind him and softly rinsed the oil off him Tyrion had wanted to stay in the bath forever but the water cooled forcing the couple to get out.

After a little while the couple finally left the sanctuary of their chambers Arianne wore a Dorneish gown that showed her House colours which was as it happens were also her husbands a house colours gold and red but in reverse Stripes walked proudly beside the couple his great maned head held high Tyrion saw his mother sitting in a recliner next to her sat his Aunt Genna, Joanna smiled when she saw her son and her Good Daughter "Mother, Aunt" Said Tyrion before he reached her he kissed her check he then walked over to his large Aunt he kissed her on the check both older women smiled fondly at him as well as at Arianne "I hope this morning finds you both well" Asked Arianne, Joanna smiled at her "Yes we are both well and you my dear are you alright" Asked Joanna, Arianne smiled at the older woman knowing that the older woman thought she had been a maid when she came to her marriage bed "Yes Mother your son was very generous and understanding" She said Tyrion almost coughed as he sipped a glass of wine.

Genna smiled at her nephew and good niece "What are your plans today I thought you would have kept him to your self until Kevan decided to drag Tyrion back to the drudgery that will become his life" She said Arianne smiled she liked her aunt by law "I didn't want to wear him out so soon after our marriage" She said with a chuckle Genna laughed as her nephew blushed softly, Joanna shook her head "I had hoped to maybe take a ride around Casterly Rock surly My Lord Husbands people should see their new Liege Lady, Tyrion could ride his Zorse" She said Joanna nodded "Yes it would be wise for the people to see you" She said she then waved her hand "Go you don't need to spend time with two old women enjoy your youth while you can" She said grinning Genna agreed with that the two newly married couple left.

Tyrion looked at the striped Zorse it stood there looking bored the stable manager held the rains "How's he been" He asked as he patted the black nose the manager smiled down at his Lord "He's stubborn I never thought anything could be as stubborn as a donkey but I was wrong but I think I've figured out how get him to cooperate My Lord" He chuckled as he patted the Zorse's neck Tyrion walked over to the side of the Zorse a small step ladder was next to the Zorse.

Arianne

Arianne sat astride her sand coloured mare she smiled as she saw her husband climb on to his Zorse the saddle was perfect the Zorse stepped forward obediently as Tyrion gave a slight kick "Good morning good sister" Called a voice Arianne turned and saw Ser Jaime he really was a handsome man he was sat astride his white stallion behind him on smaller horses sat her new niece and nephew with them was Ser Barristan Selmy she smiled at him "Good morning Good brother, niece, nephew, Ser Barristan" She said the children blushed and Ser Barristan gave a warm smile and a bow of his white haired head.

"It seems my baby brother is enjoying his new ride" Said Jaime as he watched as his brother slowly ride his Zorse around the yard the Zorse obeying every slight command Arianne smiled as she saw her husband send the Zorse in to a trot Stripes sat at the side watching every movement "Yes though I think I will be giving him another massage tonight" She said though it would not be an overly horrible thing Jaime chuckled "How long will you and the children remain" She asked Jaime watched his brother trot around the yard "A few days or so our dear sister is loathed for her children to be away from her for to long even if they are with family" He said Arianne nodded she smiled as Tyrion trotted over to her astride the Zorse "Jaime, Mycelia, Tommen, Ser Barristan" Said Tyrion with a huge smile "A fine beast Lord Tyrion very biddable" Said Barristan as he patted his horses neck Tyrion grinned at the old knight "Yes I've never ridden such a biddable animal" He said as he patted the Zorse's black and white mane the Zorse's ears flecked back and forth Arianne smiled at seeing her husbands joy of his Zorse "I hope you do not mind but I thought it might be alright if we give the food left over from the feast to the poor as well as a few other things" She said Tyrion smiled and nodded at her.

After several minutes they left the Rock several carts followed Arianne waved at the people as they cheered their Lord as he passed she saw that Stripes walking besides his master seemed to be getting his own cheers as well after a while they reached a poor section of Lannisport the carts were opened up Arianne began handing out dried meats as well as still fresh fruits and vegetables as well as loafs of bread people thanked their new Lady praising her to the Gods for her kindness the guards watched every one to insure that none got too excited after a few hours the food was distributed among the poor, Arianne smiled as she excepted simple flowers presented to her from the young children even Tyrion received flowers from his people in thanks for his kindness and protection.

Arianne all but fell onto their bed "Gods I've never been so tired" She said softly Tyrion chuckled as he lay next to her "Well you did want the people to see you My Lady" He whispered as he kissed her shoulder Arianne mumbled as Tyrion slowly made his way down her body "You are not tired" She whispered as her soft gown was hiked up she closed her eyes enjoying his skilled touch "Not so tired that I can't thank you for making my people happy" He mumbled from below her waist Arianne let out a soft sigh she ran her fingers threw his thick golden hair thoroughly enjoying her husbands gratitude her marriage was going to be a happy one.

It had been almost a year since their marriage word had just reached them that Jon Arryn was dead after a short battle with a unknown fever they were going to meet up with the King and the Queen on their way to Winterfell Arianne had meet the Queen a few months after her marriage to her younger brother to attend Mycelia's name day feast the young princess had been gifted with a fine gown fitting a young princess as well as an easel, paints, brush's, parchments, inks and quills of the finest quality after it was revealed that the princess was skilled at painting as well as writing poems and sonnets Arianne had to admit she didn't like the Queen, she was a bitter woman who looked down at her as well as her brother, King was an over weight man she doubted if the man could even swing a sword let alone a war hammer the King had been drunk the most time that she had been in Kings-landing Arianne had realised very quickly that Robert was not the Father of Cersi's children and why the fat King could not see that the children were not his issue she didn't know.

Arianne walked onto her husbands solar she smiled as she saw books being placed into box's "I hope you don't intend to read all the time Tyrion" She teased softly Tyrion grinned at her "No not all the time I do intend to try and put a baby in your belly while there" He said he reached over and stroked her flat belly "Are you angry with me" She said softly Tyrion looked up at her he held her hands he kissed them "No I could never be angry with you Maester Creylen said that first time pregnancy can often miscarry even Aunt Genna had one when she was first married you are still young enough we have plenty of time" He said he smiled at her "You'll complain when you're pushing out our sixth child or when your pushing out your second set of twins" He laughed Arianne smiled down at him "Sixth child, second set of twins my you are confident My Lord" She said before she bent forward and kissed him softly the kiss grew with intensity Arianne sighed as pulled away from him knowing that if they continued they would not leave their chamber both let out soft moans, they rested their foreheads together "We must leave soon Tyrion it will take us just under a month to meet up with the King" She said softly as she stroked his face Tyrion gave a nod "Have you had warm clothes packet it is quite cold up North" He said Arianne nodded and pulled away knowing if she stayed then their journey would be delayed she walked towards the door she turned and looked at him and smiled "I hope the wheel house is warm I want our child conceived in warmth" She said before she left Tyrion blinked and grinned.

They left on River Road later that day they would meet up with King at the Trident along with the Queen and her children among them Joffrey with whom Arianne didn't like at all she didn't feel at all comfortable around the young man Arianne lay back, in the wheel house was a nice sized brassier in a corner as well as a comfortable bed, she smiled when Tyrion climbed in to the wheelhouse after they had set up camp for the night she smiled when he saw her already in their temporary bed "Warm My Lady" He asked as he removed his clothes and climbed into the bed to snuggle next to her Arianne wrapped her arms around him and held him close "Now I am" She said softly Tyrion chuckled.

Arianne wanted a bath a nice hot, steaming bath she knew that Lord Walder Frey wouldn't do anything foolish they had meet up with King a few days before. The only thing that made her time at the Twins tolerable was the fact that Lady Genna was there who wouldn't put up with any of Walder Frey's antics Arianne preferred to remain in the wheelhouse rather then in the cool and damp castle of the Frey's Arianne was glad too leave the Twins.

The copper bath was carried towards the wheelhouse and hot water was poured in large screens were put up to prevent any one from watching her while she bathed her hand maids poured in oils at her instruction she sighed as a sponge was rubbed over her back she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth "Enjoying your bath aunt" Called Joffrey, Arianne's eyes shot open she let out a small scream and hide under the water Arianne silently cursed that she had not had bubbles put in the bath so she could hide her nakedness She looked at her nephew he sat in his horse he leered at her behind him sat his body guard who had more sense then to look at the Wife of the Lord of Casterly Rock her maids already had thick towels placed over the bath to fully hide her from the crown prince Arianne was about the chastise him when her husband rode up on his Zorse "Nephew!" Called Tyrion, Joffrey turned and glared at his uncle and smirked "Just enjoying the view Uncle" Said Joffrey, Arianne smirked as Tyrion slapped Joffrey hard "I'm telling mother!" He whined before another hard slap hit him "You can't do that I am a Prince!" He whined before a third and final slap went across his face "Go tell her that you are spying on your aunt while she baths I'm sure she will think that, that is behaviour worthy of a Prince!" Growled Tyrion, Arianne heard the soft growl from Stripes who was hidden behind the screen despite being an idiot he had enough sense to obey his Uncle he lift with his guard who tried to hide a smirk that threatened to spread over his face as the Prince fled both his growling small uncle and his uncles large Lion.

Tyrion climbed off his Zorse he waddled threw the screens he came up to the copper bath "Are you okay" He asked softly as he tugged at the thick towels Arianne smiled at her husband and lend up and kissed him softly on the mouth "I am now" She said as she rested her forehead ageist his "I'll leave a few guards to make sure no one decides to watch you bath" He said softly.

After a few minutes Arianne climbed out of the bath and allowed her maids to pat her dry they would arrive at Winterfell in a few days she hoped that Joffrey would behave while they were there though she wouldn't hold her breath.

End of chapter 2 sorry Cersi is not here yet she will appear in chapter three any one have any suggestion what should happen now while Arianne and Tyrion are at Winterfell I do plan on Stripes attacking and eating a prime Stag in front of Robert. I know it is not perfect but I write for my own pleasure I am planning on writing a crossover with Stargate Atlantis


	3. Chapter 3

The Lions in the Tower

Don't own anything.

Summary same as Chapter 1

Cersi

It had been a long month. A very long month what made the journey even worse was the fact was that her monster of a brother and his whore of a wife had joined them, Cersi loathed the pair of them Tyrion because he had taken Jaime's rightful place as heir of Casterly Rock, as for Arianne she was the niece of Ella Martell the whore that had stolen Rhaegar from her over twenty years before.

Cersi had been horrified when word reached Kings-landing that Arianne was with child with in a few months of the marriage. It had taken every ounce of restraint she had to not scream with joy when the Dorneish Whore had lost the abomination that had been growing inside her.

As long as Tyrion had no heirs then the way was clear for Jaime to become the rightful heir to Casterly Rock she smiled at the idea of Jaime as Lord of the Rock, the wheel house jolted slightly as they neared Winterfell she frowned her two younger children were in her brother's wheel house.

Cersi hated the idea of her children spending any time with their Uncle or their Aunt, Cersi hated the idea of anyone influencing her children including her mother, Cersi jolted slightly as the wheel house finale came to a halt she rearranged her dress she took a deep breath before the door was opened and she stepped out to the cool air of Winterfell.

Cersi looked around the dull grey looking castle of Winterfell her eyes went over the Stark Children. One of the girls looked like Lyanna Stark, the taller girl had the bright red hair of the Tully's, the older boy was dark as Lyanna had been, the two younger boys had a mixture of Stark and Tully but all were dressed in the dull colours of the North.

She heard a horse she half turned she saw her golden boy ride in, he looking even more handsome then ever she saw the tall Stark girl blush as Joffrey threw her a smile, Cersi frowned as the King bounded over to his boyhood friend Eddard Stark the hugged like brothers. Cersi hated it when people showed such weakness in public.

She half pleaded with her fat husband to allow them to rest before he sort to mourn a dead girl but as always he ignored her, he stomped off followed close by Eddard Stark.

Cersi shuddered when she heard the odd whiny of Tyrion's freak of an animal, the youngest boy gaped at the striped animal, but what really caught every ones attention was the overly large Lion that walked bedside Tyrion.

Tyrion climbed off his Zorse and walked over to the lined up Stark children, the youngest boys eyes were glued on the Zorse who stood lazily in the court yard, Cersi glared at her little brother with hatred the Lion looked at her and bared his teeth at her as though warning her.

Tyrion

The Stark children stood in the court yard he smirked as he saw the youngest boys stare at his Zorse, no doubt never having seen such an exotic animal in their short lives, he petted Stripes thick mane when he saw his Lion look to one side no doubt looking at his beloved sister.

He greeted the Stark children he could see that the tall red haired daughter was already half in love with Joffrey, He could see that she would prefer to talk to the tall skinny crown Prince rather then his squat Uncle, he felt sorry for the besotted girl he hoped the girl would learn the truth of Joffrey's nature before she got physically or emotionally hurt by the little shite.

"Did you paint your horse?" Asked the youngest Stark boy Tyrion smiled down at the boy "No he's a Zorse, he was born that colour just like I was born with such short limbs, I also didn't eat all my vegetables that's also why I'm so short" He said with a smile at the little boy, He could see Lady Catelyn Stark's lips twitch with amusement the boys mouth fell open as he noticed that before him was an adult that was the same height as his sister Arya.

"I told you if you didn't eat your vegetables you won't grown tall and strong as your Father and Uncle" Said Catelyn with a smile tugging at her lips, the little boy could only gap as the proof of not eating his vegetables walked towards his taller brother Bran who did eat all his vegetables.

Tyrion enjoyed talking the Stark children. He smiled as his niece and his beloved nephew came over with them came Arianne wrapped in fine leathers and furs her thick black hair flowing down her back, he smirked as he saw Cersi stomp back to her wheel house with as much dignity one could have while having a strop.

Jaime drank his wine. His eyes scanning the room to look for threats he tried to ignore the King as he groped a rather large breasted woman, who should have been pouring wine instead seating on the Kings lap.

"I'm sure that he is safer here then he would be in Kings-landing" Said a voice Jaime smiled and looked at his baby brother who pulled himself onto the bench, "I'm sure he is but I'm still of the Kings Guard" Answered Jaime as he brought his tankard towards his brothers they clinked ageist each other and the two brothers drank their wine.

"We're to go hunting tomorrow, Stripes needs to stretch his legs" Said Tyrion, Jaime grinned at his brother "I thought you and Arianne would enjoy some time together" Said Jaime, Tyrion chuckled and sipped his wine "Arianne wants to spend time with Mycelia and Tommen" He said Jaime laughed and drank his wine "Oh Cersi will love that!" He laughed the two Lannister clinked their tankards again and enjoyed each other's company despite Cersi glaring at her youngest brother.

The next morning the court yard was full of people as they prepared to go on a hunt with King and Eddard Stark, Arianne fussed over Tyrion he smiled at her as she made sure his thick cloak was secure he caught her hands and kissed her fingers softly "I'll be fine" He said softly his thumbs rubbed her palms Arianne sighed deeply.

"I know it's just accidents happen and I don't trust your sister nor her son not to do something" She said, Tyrion smiled up at her he pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips, Arianne sighed deeply "Stripes will look after me he won't let anything happen to me" He said Arianne smiled and nodded she bent down and kissed him soundly, she placed her forehead on his and sighed deeply "Keep safe my little Lion I intend to give you a few Cubs" She said Tyrion chuckled before he pulled away and walked over to his Zorse he climbed into the saddle.

The hunt was going slowly so far nothing had been seen which irritated the King no end, Tyrion drank some wine. Stripes had wandered off in search of something to hunt Tyrion started to think that the hunt would be called off due to no prey when suddenly the King let out a yell "Here we go boy's" He yelled as he caught sight of a boar he climbed off his poor horse and with his spear he ran into the forest, Eddard Stark climbed off his own horse and followed his King.

Robert

Robert struggled threw low hanging branches, Ned close behind the boar ran threw the bushes "Bloody hells" Growled Robert as he made his way around the bush "Let it go your Grace" Called Ned, Robert grunted as he continued to follow the panicked boar he smirked as the boar came in to a clearing and stopped, Robert raised his spear he slowed as he got closer suddenly his foot slipped "Fuck!" Bellowed Robert as his foot slide into a rabbit hole the boar ran off and disappeared into the dense forest "Bastard!" Yelled Robert as he tried to pull his trapped foot out of the hole, he suddenly heard the rustle of dead leafs he looked up standing in the clearing stood a tall proud stag behind him stood several other deer Robert tried to reach for his fallen spear it was just out of his reach, the stag turned his head and saw Robert.

The stag continued to look at the fallen King it started to paw the ground and lowered his antlered head he continued to paw the ground, Robert tried to reach for the fallen spear it was still just out if his reach he heard Eddard making his way towards him the stag pawed the ground again, he then charged forward his head low the thick antlers aimed right Roberts large belly.

"Robert!" Yelled Eddard as he saw the stag charge he tried to reach Robert, suddenly there was a loud roar Eddard stopped as he saw a large lion leap out of hiding the stag jumped to try and avoid the lion but it was no use the large heavy lion caught the stag both heavy bodies hit the ground the other deer ran away. Eddard reach Robert and helped unhook his trapped foot he helped the King stand, the two old friends watched as the large lion suffocated the stag, the stags legs kicked out to try and shift the heavy lion slowly the legs stopped moving, the two men could only watch as the lion bit down on the now dead stags neck. Robert and Eddard turned as the rest of the hunting party caught up with them, the lion looked up from the stag it let out a low growl. Robert looked back at the lion its muzzle was wet with blood, two squires edged closer to try and remove the stag but the lion let out a loud roar and took a powerful swipe at them it's muzzle pulled back to reveal sharpe teeth.

Robert could only stare as the large lion began to eat the stag he recognised it as the Imps lion, he turned his head as he heard hoofs he saw the Imp seating on his Zorse he looked proud of his lion as it ate the once proud stag. Robert looked back at the lion as its head was half buried in the stomach of the stag he could hear the lion grunt as it tugged at the intestines of the stag.

No one moved for awhile as the lion are its fill, after awhile the lion walked away and lay down Robert could see the lions belly was swollen, the lion let out a deep sigh and fell asleep.

Tyrion had climbed off his Zorse. The imp looked at the corpse of the stag, he half turned a young squire was standing to one side he was holding something wrapped in leather. The imp gave a nod and the squire bent down and unwrapped the leather object, Robert blinked as the squire handed a curved blade to the imp he watched as the imp began to skin the stag with skill.

Robert continued to watch as the stag was skinned. Once the stag was skinned what meat was left was skilfully cut away.

A small fire was set and some of the meat was skewered on to a small metal rod. Robert sat next to Ned as his ankle was bound, he blinked as he saw small pouch was retrieved which was revealed to contain salt, the salt was rubbed into the slowly cooking meat, the two old friends looked at each other as the smell of the cooking meat reached their nostrils. Suddenly a horse came riding towards them Robert recognised the man as one of Ned's men from Winterfell.

Arianne

Winterfell was in upheaval. Arianne wondered what had caused the boy to fall from the tower from what she had heard about the boy was that he seemed to have monkey blood in his veins. She and the children had been the one's to find the boy she had, had her maid to go for help, Arianne looked up at the tower she saw nothing she removed her cloak and placed it over the boy to keep out the chill Mycelia held Bran's hand tears streaming down her checks "Is Bran dead" Asked a small voice Arianne looked at Bran's young brother Arianne smiled softly at the scared boy "No I think he must have fallen or slipped" She said she looked up as men came running along with Maester Luwin.

"Be careful do not bend his spine" She said as the men reached to pick the unconscience boy, Maester Luwin looked at her "My Lady he must be taken to his chambers" He said Arianne nodded at the balding Maester "Yes but his back and neck must be supported or he could be paralysed" She said the Maester blinked as though realising that they could have done more damage to the boy.

Luwin looked towards a few of the assembled men, "Get a sturdy board!" He called a few men ran off to find a board Arianne looked at the men her eyes settled on one of the fatter men "Give me your belt!" She ordered the man blinked at her "My Lady?" He asked confusion written all over his face "His neck needs to be supported give me your belt" She ordered Luwin nodded, "Do as she orders man" He said the belt was removed and handed to Luwin, carefully Luwin touched Bran's neck "I can't fell any broken bones but the cord could be trapped" He said before he carefully placed the belt around the boys neck Arianne held Bran's head still.

Several men came running with a door. With a lot of care Bran was slowly rolled onto the door the whole time Arianne held Bran's head still, once satisfied that the boy was secured the door was lifted and taken away.

Arianne helped make Bran comfortable. Lady Catelyn sat besides her son "Will he live" Said the bereaved mother Arianne sighed "I do not know My Lady his lungs are strong there are no cracks in his skull, but his brain may be swelling only time will tell" She said as she sat next to the mother "How do you know all these things" She asked Arianne sighed "You'd be surprised how many accidents there has been in the gold mines in the Westerlands over the last few century's, the Maester's of the Rock documented all spinal and neck injures, one day I was bored so I read a few of the archives of the Maester's" She said before she looked back at the unconscience boy.

Arianne sighed deeply soon every one would be leaving, her self the children along with King's entourage would leave for Kings-landing, while Tyrion along with Eddard Stark's bastard and his brother Benjen would be heading to the Wall with men sentenced to the Wall.

Tyrion's Zorse would not be going to the Wall it would be too cold for the creature instead Tyrion would take a regular horse, Stripes would go with him as always. Arianne held her husband close she buried her face in to his thick golden hair "Don't you dare take the black" She whispered Tyrion chuckled and wrapped his stubby arms around her he held her tightly and gave her a squeeze "Why would I take the black when I have you in my bed" He said softly as they held each other Arianne giggled they kissed softly before they pulled apart.

The journey to Kings-landing seemed to take forever. Arianne stayed as close to his husbands men as it was possible too, Joffrey had not tried anything she pity'ed Sansa who was falling more in love with Joffrey with every passing day she was a little surprised when Sansa took the side of Joffrey over that of her sister, she was not surprised with Cersi's vindictiveness after her Golden haired boy was horrible scared for life, Arianne had seen the bite mark yes it would scar but it would not be very noticeable but the way Cersi acted you would thick that half the boys face and throat had been torn out.

There was a knock on her door. Arianne nodded and her maid opened the door Arianne turned she saw Lord Varys the eunuch "Your Highness" Said the Spider, Arianne smiled at the Master of Whispers "Do not let her Grace hear you say that" She said Varys smiled at her "Something has happened" He said Arianne looked at the bald man and waited for him to continue "It seems someone tried to kill young Bran Stark" He said Arianne raised an eyebrow "Why would someone try and kill an injured boy" She asked Varys shrugged "I do not know but I fear Lord Tyrion may be accused of the act" He answered Arianne stood suddenly.

Arianne stared at Varys "My husband is not his father" She hissed Varys nodded "I agree but a valerian steel blade was used but thank the Gods Lady Catelyn was able to hold the attacker off despite receiving several cuts to her hands before the boys Dire wolf killed the attack a common foot pad it seems" He said his hands hidden in his thick robes Arianne looked at the eunuch "Why would some one accuse my husband of such a deed" She asked Varys shrugged "I do not know but Lord Baelish has told Lady Catelyn that the blade used was one that Lord Tyrion had won off of him during Prince Joffrey last Name-day" He said Arianne frowned she had been at the Name-day in question,Tyrion had not won a valerian steel blade in fact he had lost a thousand golden dragons to Petyr Baelish after Tyrion had waged on his brother to defeat the knight of flowers.

"That slimy whore son!" She growled as she began to pace the floor "Did Lady Catelyn believe him" She asked Varys he nodded "Yes she has left now I'm not sure what she intends to do but I fear it is part of a bigger plot" He said Arianne frowned "It could be war which is most likely what that weasel wants" She fumed Varys nodded "He is ambitious he would see the realms burn just so he can be King of the ashes" Answered Varys, Arianne crossed her arms "Why just take the word of one man why not make more inquires" She asked Varys sighed "Lord Baelish is a childhood friend why should Lady Catelyn not believe him" Said Varys.

Arianne stopped suddenly her eyes wide she turned and looked at Varys "What did this blade look like" She asked Varys frowned as he thought "Dragon bone hilt set with red ruby's straight blade of valerian steel why your Highness" He asked.

"Baelish lost that blade in a wager to the King" She said Arianne looked him "Even the King is not foolish enough to try a have his best friends son killed" She said Varys nodded "Your right but what are we to do now" He asked Arianne sighed and sat down "We can do nothing, hopefully Lady Catelyn want do anything foolish" She said.

Catelyn

She knew she had made a mistake but her motherly instinct over ridden any common sense she had, she hoped that bringing Lord Tyrion to the Eyrie he could be tried for trying to murder her son but the small Lord had repeatedly stated why would he want to kill the young boy and when her sister had accused him of killing her husband the little Lord had looked at her with contempt.

Things had soon gotten out of control as Lysal turned the whole thing in to Lord Tyrion not only killing her husband but planning to kill her, her son Robin as well as plotting to kill the King and seize the throne for himself.

Catelyn was shocked when Tyrion was dragged in to the central room the little Lord was filthy, he shirt torn and bloody he had been flogged the look in his green eyes told Catelyn that a debt was owed and it would be payed in blood.

"Sister he is my Prisoner" She said to Lysal looked at her and for the first time she truly saw the madness in her sisters eyes "You brought him here he is now my prisoner he will be tried for his crimes" She almost shouted she stood and glared down at the small Lord "Confess your men are here in the Vale!" She shouted Tyrion looked confusedly up at her Catelyn looked at her sister not understanding, Lysal smiled madly "Several Knights of the Vale were killed by his men they were savaged their bodies torn apart, you will be punished for your crimes!" She shouted "You will be punished to trying to kill my sweet Robin, Jon always said that the seed was strong and he was right his seed is strong my sweet Robin will be the greatest Lord in all the realms" She said her eyes shining with madness, Catelyn looked to Lord Tyrion who was glaring at her as the Knights dragged Tyrion away "Flog him until he confess's" Called Lysal, Catelyn stared at her sister a pit of fearing growing in her belly.

Catelyn almost gagged when she saw the torn up remains of a guard she could see that the wounds were not caused by blades but by sharpe claws, she had come to realise that when they had taken Tyrion they had forgotten his Lion it now seemed that the lion was now killing its way threw the Vale with the intention of getting to its small master.

But a lion in the Vale was not what had started to concern the people in the Vale, it was the Lions that now stood outside the Vale, Lady Joanna had learned of her son's capture and imprisonment but Lysal was not concerned that a Lannister army was now blocking the Vale after all the Vale had never been breached yet the Lannister's had block every rout into and out of the Vale.

Catelyn jumped when the first tar ball slammed into the side of the canyon, that was soon followed by more yet Lysal did nothing, a Raven had sent a letter demanding the immediate realise of Lord Tyrion or there would be consequences but Lysal had just laughed along with her court saying at the Lannister's would never invade the Eyrie.

The Lannister's continued to rain tar balls down on the Eyrie the air smelt of burnt flesh, Catelyn was now being to see that she could not rely on her Sister to end this so she would have to. Once every one was well into their cups during dinner she slipped away to find the imprisoned Lannister.

Catelyn walked towards the sky cells she saw the gaoler Mord "Mord open the door" She ordered the tall scared man, the gaoler blinked at her almost as though he didn't understand, Catelyn sighed she walked over to the tall but simple man "Give me the keys Mord" She ordered holding out her hand and waited for him to hand the keys over when suddenly there was a low growl both looked towards to sound Catelyn gasped as she saw Tyrion's large lion its eyes reflected to torch light, Mord foolishly walked towards the lion he raised his club as he made his way towards the obviously angry lion she opened her mouth to plead with the man not go towards the lion.

Mord raised the club higher to attack the lion but he never got the chance to lower the heavy club when suddenly the lion leaped forward, Mord let out a scream as the lion pinned him to the floor his mouth clamped around the tall mans throat, Mord struggled to get the heavy lion off him his hand feebly clutching at the club a wet gasp gurgled out of the dieing man,

Catelyn tore her eyes away from the bloody scene she saw the keys on the table she after a few mistakes she found the right key she unlocked the door.

The air was cool she saw Tyrion huddled in a corner she helped him to stand and led him out of the cell the whole vale then seemed to shake as a few of the tar balls hit the high castle.

Catelyn almost screamed when Tyrion's lion pounced towards her showing his bloody teeth "Stripes" Mumbled Tyrion, the lion paused and then walked over to him, Tyrion grabbed hold of his great mane and lend ageist the lion as the lion led him out of Eyrie Tyrion said nothing to Catelyn.

Joanna

Outrage flowed threw Joanna's veins how dare that uptight Trout hold her son hostage from the crimes of others, she sat in her tent her nephew Daven was coordinating the military, Kevan was at the Rock, her brother Stafford was also here suddenly Daven came in his eyes wide "Aunt!" He called Joanna looked up "Tyrion and Stripes have arrived" He said Joanna ran out of her tent at once she saw her little lion he had dragged him self onto Stripes broad back Joanna over to her son she carefully with Daven's help pulled him off of the Lions back "Send for the Maester!" Yelled Daven as he wrapped his cloak around his small cousin's body.

Joanna sat by her son's side her hand grasping his fury continued to swell inside her as the Maester revealed that her son had been flogged multiple times his striped back was washed and wrapped.

Tyrion woke up he mumbled to his mother to send for a Raven, Joanna complied and sent for a Raven, Joanna watched as her son wrote a note his hand shook slightly but he finished the note "Varys" Mumbled Tyrion before he fell asleep Joanna nodded to the Raven handler who took the Raven out of the tent and gave the black bird its instructions and let it fly towards Kings-landing.

For several hours Tyrion slept only to awaken to relive him self or to have a little wine, Joanna managed to get some thick broth into him before he went back to sleep, Daven entered the tent in his hand he held a small note "Is he awake" He asked softly Joanna shook her head "No he went back to sleep an hour ago" She answered softly "What is the message?" She asked Daven gave a shrug "It's from Lord Varys it simple says that they will arrive in three days but it doesn't say what" He said Joanna frowned and looked back at her sleeping son.

Tyrion woke up again he smiled when he read Varys's note he settled back into his bed with a grin.

Two and half days later several wagons rolled into the Lannister camp after much discussion the wagons were then sent to the Eyrie.

Catelyn

No one seemed to notice that Mord was missing or that the Lannister hostage was also missing, which disturbed Catelyn she watched as several wagons rolled into the Eyrie on them were large wine barrels which were rolled in to the deep cellars, after several hours the wagons were emptied though because of the size of some of the barrels many were piled up in the court yard, yet another feast was going on Catelyn found she had no appetite suddenly a young man came to her in his hand he had a message Catelyn took the message she read it.

Lady Catelyn

This is your only opportunity to live, surrender your self and Lord Robin and anyone else who wish's to live, you have two hours to present your self. WILDFIRE

Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West, Lord Tyrion Lannister of House Lannister

Catelyn blinked as she looked at the last word at the end of the note what had Tyrion meant by Wildfire, she knew that the mad King had loved to use the green fire to execute people she continued to look at the message in confusion she heard a few men complain about the barrels that were piled up in the court yard.

Catelyn slowly looked up her eyes settled on the barrels her eyes went wide, the barrels contained wildfire and there was more now in the deep cellars of the Eyrie the Lannister's were not going to invade the Eyrie they were going to blow it up.

Catelyn ran as fast as she could she soon found Ser Rodrik Cassel after a few moments the two rushed to find Lysal to try and convince her to surrender to the Lannister's though Catelyn knew it was a foolish hope.

Just as Catelyn had thought Lysal had refused to listen to the warning, Rodrik had managed to convince several members of Lysal's court to leave with them as well as several servants now the big problem was getting Robin to leave with them, fortunately Maester Colemon came up with the suggestion of giving Robin a little milk of the poppy so that the boy could be removed with out incident.

The small group slowly made their way threw the Vale among them was Lord Nestor Royce as were his household with them was his cousin Lord Yohn Royce, his Son Ser Andar among them was Lady Anya Waynwood as well as several servants young Robert "Robin" Arryn held in Maester Colemon's arms.

Catelyn walked towards to mouth of the Vale just head she could see the Lannister banners she looked at the people around her she took a deep breath and began to walk towards the waiting Lions.

Catelyn looked up and saw Lady Joanna seating on a mare her cold green eyes glaring down at her "It is only because I too am a mother that my son wished you spared" She said she turned and looked at a young man who sat next to she nodded the young man kick his horse.

For a few moments nothing seemed to happen suddenly a catapult fired letting lose a flaming tar ball, the tar ball flew over the Vale it was soon followed by several more, Catelyn could only stare as the Vale lite up as the tar balls slammed into the castle for a brief moment she thought the Lannister's had in fact been bluffing about the Wildfire, suddenly the world turned bright green as the barrels into court yard ignited.

Catelyn stared as the Eyrie vanished in a giant ball of green flames every one was pushed back a step as the shock wave hit them the Lannister's had not been bluffing.

End of Chapter Three never piss off a Lannister! That should be their other motto maybe everyone should be a little afraid of the Imp including Cersi after all her baby brother just blew up the Eyrie! All mistakes are mine I only write for my enjoyment


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lions in the Tower**

 **I'm back! I will finish this story! Thank you to all those following this story.**

 **Eddard Stark**

Eddard sighed as he looked at the book in front of him, it was the book that Jon Arryn had looked threw before he died.

The Lineages of Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, with Descriptions of Many High Lords and Nobel Ladies and Their Children, it was a large thick heavy thing of a book, as he looked threw it he heard a slight rattling after a few moments Eddard looked up and looked at his decanter, it was still rattling as were the glass's next to it he frowned.

It was then he heard what sounded like the rumble of thunder, he could hear raised voices and screams "My Lord!" Yelled Jory Cassel as he burst into his solar, Jory's eyes were wide with fear "What's wrong Jory?" He asked Joey shook his head "The end of the world My Lord! You must come!" He gasped in terror.

Eddard frowned, Jory was not prone to exaggeration, Eddard stood and followed Jory out to the closest battlements.

Eddard and Jory were not the only one's who were on the battlements, the battlements were filled with people who watched the horizon, Eddard could only stare as he saw a large bright green mushroom shaped ball of fire and smoke coming from the direction of The Vale.

"Father? What's happening" Asked Arya, Eddard turned and saw his two Daughters along with Septa Mordane standing behind him.

Eddard couldn't answer all he knew was a large amount of Wildfire had exploded in The Vale, he shook his head as he put a hand on Arya's shoulder "I'm not sure lass" He said, he couldn't tell the girls that their Mother had been in The Vale.

 **A few weeks later**

Word had reached Kings-Landing that the Eyrie had exploded not long after the Lannister army had arrived, demanding the return of their liege Lord, stories differed some saying that the badly burned bodies of those of the Eyrie were seen wandering the King's road, some tales said the Lannister's had gone mad with vengeance, and were now marching on Kings-Landing to seek vengeance, Eddard had no idea what was happening, he had already had a run in with Jaime Lannister who had stormed in to the Small council chambers hauled Eddard up and soundly punched him in the face a few times, it had taken two members of the King's guard to pull the enraged Lannister off of the Hand of the king "A Lannister all ways pays his debts Stark,! Remember that Stark!, A Lannister all ways pays his debts! The North and the Riverlands will burn for what that fucking trout of a wife of yours did!" Roared Jaime as he was dragged away.

There had been another flare up between the Lannister men and the Stark men, and it was getting worse.

Eddard had decided that the capital was too dangerous for his Daughters he made arrangements for them to leave in the next few days, Arya had been glad to leave as long as they could take her Bravosie dance teacher but Sansa had pleaded that they had to stay, she was going to marry the Prince and one day she was going to be Queen.

It was on the day the girls were going to be sent back home, when a Lannister army was spotted and what was more troubling was the Lannister Navy was blocking the entrance to Blackwater bay.

Eddard stared as he saw the long red column that stretched along the King's road, a few hours later the column walked threw the Gate of the Gods, Eddard could only stare as he saw the Lannister army march into the Red Keep, his eyes went even wider as he saw who was among the Lannister soldiers, there looking dirty from the long road stood his wife, he felt him self almost sag in relief, he could see that besides her stood Ser Rodrick Cassel as was Catelyn's Uncle Ser Brynden "the Blackfish" Tully, Eddard could see that among them stood several Lords of the Vale also looking dirty and worn from the long journey to King's-Landing, he watched as they were escorted away, Eddard blinked as he saw a large wheel house make its away forward.

The door opened and a Maester steps out he waved to two soldiers who entered the wheel house a few moments later the Maester and the two soldiers walked out carrying a stretcher between them, on it Eddard could see that Lord Tyrion lay on it, the Maester walked a head of the soldiers as he escorted them towards the Red Keep, they in turn were closely followed by Stripes.

Eddard turned around as he heard horses walking forward upon the horses sat the Lady Joanna besides her sat her Brother Ser Stafford along with his son Daven.

The matriarch of House Lannister turned to look at her nephew "Arrange for a suitable guard for my Son" She said Daven gave a bow and kicked his horse to go and carry out his orders, Eddard felt a shiver go down his spine when she looked at him.

 **Inside the Red Keep**

Arianne ran threw the corridor her simple sandals slapped ageist the stone floor, she took the corner sharply she soon saw two Lannister guards standing out side one room she knew at once they were her husband's men and not ones in his Sister's pay.

The two guards straighten as she ran past them and into the room.

Arianne ran to her husband's side, her eyes settled on his back, she gasped she looked up at the Maester who carefully dabbed the slowly healing wounds.

"He was a hostage!, they dare treat him like this!" She hissed the Maester looked up at her before he returned to attending to his Lords back "From what Lady Catelyn told Lady Joanna, it seems Lady Lysa seemed to have taking it in to her head that Lord Tyrion was responsible for Lord Jon Arryn's death a few months ago, she also seemed to have come to the opinion that Lord Tyrion fully intended to murder young Lord Robert Arryn, as well as the King and to crown him self King" He said as he dabbed the wounds he shook his head "He'll scar badly, he may even have future problems with his back, there may be nerve damage which could cause him pain" He said, he shook his head again as he pulled out a fresh cloth and poured a strong smelling liquid onto the cloth then reached down and carefully began dabbing the wounds.

Tyrion moaned as the liquid touch the still raw wounds, Arianna soothed him with a tender kiss on the forehead she softly stroked his golden hair "Hush my love, it is just something to prevent infection" She said softly as she continued to stroke his thick golden hair.

"He was flogged" Said the Maester as he continued to carefully dab the wounds "And more then once" He said softly Arianna stared in horror she was too stunned to say anything.

She continued to stroke Tyrion's hair.

 **A few weeks later Red Keep.**

Eddard stood besides several of the Lord's of the Vale, they were all watching the Lannister's soldiers train, Eddard would be lying if the precise moves of the high skilled soldiers didn't make him worry about his own people facing them in a field of battle.

These men were not Westlanders they were in fact bought and freed Unsullied, once given their freedom they had all decided to remain with the one who had freed them, these men's loyalty could not be bought they were loyal unto death to their liberator.

Eddard could only watch as he saw a dozen horses charge towards the sparing dummy's these horsemen stood in their saddles and fired from small bows, Eddard was impressed as the arrows struck the sparing dummy's that had been placed behind the other dummy's, he watched as several of the horse men jumped off the horses at full gallop and landed on what would have been the dummy's chests, turned and with short swords slashed at the other dummy's.

"Impressive are they not" Said a voice, Eddard turned standing there stood Ser Jaime, he glared at the Lord's of the Vale, Ser Jaime turned and looked at the sparing Unsullied "My Brother had tried to get them to rest every other day but these men have sadly been conditioned to train constantly in their minds they stand guard, fight wars, train, eat and sleep repeat, the only way he can get them to not train their arses off is to bluntly order them not too, but my Brother has told them he is not their Master, he does though encourage them once a month to not train, or do anything that involves anything to do with their duties" Ser Jaime chuckled "He told them to consider the one day of rest as an opportunity to observe people in every day situations so that way they can be better prepared, in a way he has turned it in to the closest thing he can to a day of rest for them, with out standing there and saying 'I order you not to train', after all the poor bastards have very little else in their lives" He said as he watched as the Unsullied continued to train.

There was a thump of heavy feet, Eddard notice Jaime almost roll his eyes "Oh the King wants a word" He said off handily with a smirk, Eddard frowned, he then saw King Robert coming huffing and puffing up the stairs "That bitch!, that fucking bitch!" He roared as he stamped towards Eddard he stood on the battlements fuming.

"Your Grace?" Asked Eddard, Robert looked at him "I'm sure that that bitch is Tywin Lannister in a dress, she is demanding that the crown start paying back the loans that have been loaned to the crown over the last twenty years plus ether the Lord's of Vale or the Riverlands pay compensation to Lord Imp for the flogging he got off the mad bitch Lysa!" Growled Robert his eyes settled on the sparing Unsullied.

"And if we don't!" Demanded Harrold Hardyng a cousin to young Robin Arryn and next heir if Robin died before he begot his own heirs, which considering how weak and feeble the boy was, it was looking more likely that Harrold would be the next Warden of the East and quite a few of the Lord's of the Vale seemed to perfer having him as the new Warden rather then Robin.

Robert laughed and pointed at the training Unsullied "Then the Unsullied will match on what is left of the Vale and take everything that is of value, then they will match on the Riverlands do the same thing there and then set the whole place on fire after they have taken as many valuable hostages as possible that is" He said.

Robert continued to look at the training Unsullied, the truth of the matter was he was scared, the Lannister's all but ruled the Seven Kingdoms, he knew the moment he died Cersei would quickly put the crown on Joffrey's pitched little head before his body was even cooled, though the he also knew that despite what she thought she would not have control of the boy, he strongly doubted she would be able to control him once he was King, Robert knew that the boy was missing something inside, oh how he wished that Tommen had been born first or even Mycelia had she been born a boy, though he suspected that if that had been the case would ether of them turned out like Joffrey?, as Cersei had cultivated Joffrey's whole life, arranging his education in everything except how to rule, it seemed to Robert that Cersei seemed to think that a Lannister automatically knew how to rule, though from what he remembered his Father telling him years before, that House Lannister had almost been destroyed by Lord Tytos Lannister, Tywin Lannister's Father a man his Father said should never have been made Lord of Casterly Rock.

If only Tytos Lannister's older Brothers had not been killed in two separate battles maybe things would have been a lot different.

Robert sighed deeply, they were on cusp of war it was only Lord Tyrion's strong hold over his men that stopped war from erupting, Robert sighed again "I'm going on a hunt I need to think" He said before he stomped off he paused for a moment "Tell your Lady Mother I'll meet with her after I return to discuss repayment and compensation" Growled Robert to Jaime, who gave a bow "Your Grace" He said.

 **Inside the Red Keep.**

Cersei watched as her husband rode towards the King's wood along with him was Ser Barriston Selmy, Lord Renly Baratheon and her cousin Lancel Lannister, she smirked if everything went well then the strong wine Lancel had taken for Robert for the hunt would react to the medicine that Robert took for his enlarged heart, Pycelle had told her several months ago that Roberts heart was enlarged and had to take medicine once a day to keep his heart beating steadily but he could not drink very strong wines as this would react poorly with his medicine and he was encouraged to ride rather then walk great distances as this would make his heart beat a little too fast.

Cersei smirked even more, one part of her plan was already on its way to be completed, the second part would be enacted in the next few hours.

Soon she would have everything, her brute of a husband would be dead, her golden boy would be crowned King and her monster of a little Brother would be dead and the embarrassment of House Lannister would be erased, the Westerlands would be hers, after all Jaime she knew would never claim his rightful place as Lord of Casterly Rock so her second son Tommen would become the new Warden of the West she of course would rule in his name until he came age.

Cersei sipped her wine, she may even be generous and let Tyrion's Dorneish whore return to Dorne and take the foreign former slaves, she didn't trust the loyalty of foreigners, no she would only have soldiers who were from the Westerlands, in time her Mother would get over Tyrion, why her Father had not gone further and simple killed Tyrion she didn't know, his continued existence brought nothing but shame to her House.

Cersei smirked, she could almost fill the plan coming together, she sipped her wine.

Ser Osney Kettleblack would not fail her, after all the younger man was infatuated her, she had promised the younger man, lands, titles and gold if he did what she wanted.

Cersei turned away from the window, she would have to make herself ready to react for the double tragedy of both her husband's death as well as her Brother's murder.

 **Later that night in the Red Keep.**

Arianne lay next to her husband, his back was now healed she wished to return to Casterly Rock, she looked at her now very hairy husband, she smiled when she saw his soft green eyes were open and looking her, she reach cross and softly kissed him "I thought you were a sleep" She said softly, Tyrion gave a shrug he smiled at her "Its hard to sleep when you can fill a beautiful woman's eyes upon you" He said, Arianne smiled Tyrion groaned as Arianne sat astride him "Are you in pain?" She asked Tyrion shook his head, his hands settled on her hips "No, it's been awhile that's all" He said Arianne smiled down at him "Hopefully your skill's have not been forgotten" She said as she ran her hands over his chest, Tyrion smirked up at her his green eyes roamed her body "Well you'll just have to check won't you" He said with a smirk as his hand stroked her sides, Arianne raised an eye brow she lend forward and kissed him deeply, she slide a hand between their thighs and took hold of him "Hmm I think maybe your cock remembers who's it's mistress is" She purred Tyrion groaned as Arianne kissed him deeply again as she tortuously lowered her self down on to him.

Arianne moved her body slowly ageist her husband's, she kissed him softly "Maybe the God's will give us a child" She said Tyrion sighed deeply "Maybe they will, but what if the babe is like me?" He asked Arianne smiled down at him "The child will be ours, is that not enough" She said softly "No matter if our child is like you or me the child or however many the God's give us, the child will be truly loved" She said as she lend down and kissed him deeply.

Arianne dozed next to Tyrion, she lay on her back Tyrion was asleep on his back as well Arianne placed a hand on her flat belly willing for Tyrion's seed to take.

As Arianne dozed she thought she heard stone rub against stone, she frowned as she thought she felt a presence, she slowly opened her eyes, she blinked a few times to get used to the darkness in the room, she blinked again, her eyes widened as she saw a shadow standing over Tyrion, she could clearly see a dagger.

Arianne screamed, Tyrion moved to one side to slide out of the bed, the move saved his life as the dagger stabbed down and sliced his side Tyrion yelled in pain, the assassin raised the dagger again.

A roar went out, the assassin yelled out as Stripes pounced pinning him to the floor, a few seconds later the door slammed open and guards ran in.

 **A few moments earlier.**

Jaime walked along the corridor, he past his brothers rooms his Unsullied guards stood as still as statues, he'd had along day, the King was off killing for the next few days, so Jaime had taken the time to organise the guard, he smirked at the thought of him spending a few days with Cersei though of course they had to be even more careful as their Mother was in Kings-Landing.

He sighed deeply, he came to a sudden halt as he heard Arianne's scream then Stripes roar.

He ran back to his Brothers rooms, the Unsullied were already kicking in the door and running in.

Jaime followed them in, he saw Stripes biting some ones shoulder their legs kicking out from under the large lion.

Jaime immediately looked too Arianne who was kneeling besides the bed her checks streaked with tears, his eyes went wide as he ran around the bed Arianne was pressing her hands ageist his Brothers side "Send for the Maester!" He yelled to a solider, he tore off his white cloak and pressed it ageist the wound.

"Stripes!" Hissed Tyrion after a few seconds Stripes realised the would be assassin, the Lion stood and walked over to Tyrion his great manned head bent down he nudged aside the cloak and began to swipe his thick rough tongue over the wound, Tyrion hissed.

Jaime looked at the man who was now being dragged up his shoulder bloody, he didn't recognise him at all.

A few moments later Tyrion's Maester hurried in and with Jaime's help lifted Tyrion back in to his bed, Arianne stayed by his side her hand grasping his, Tyrion grimaced as the Maester tenderly as possible began cleaning the wound.

"You are lucky My Lord, had you not moved the dagger would have damaged your liver and kidneys and intestines" He said Tyrion hissed as the Maester gently swiped the bleeding wound.

Tyrion looked at the would be assassin "Who hired you?" He asked threw clenched teeth, Jaime looked at the men who stubbornly refused to speak "It will be much easy for you to tell us who employed you" Said Jaime the man glared at him, Jaime smirked at him "You have a choice you can have your wound attended to then be thoughly interrogated which may end up being more painful then have Stripes there use your shoulder as a chew toy or you can tell us now and have quick painless death ether way your life is forfeit, you attacked a Liege Lord, you were dead the moment you agreed to attack my Brother" He said the man still refused to answer Jaime shook his head at the man's stubbornness.

"Have his wound attended to, I want him to live long enough to give the name or names of those who hired him" Commanded Tyrion, the Unsullied nodded and half dragged the man out.

 **A few days later Red Keep.**

The Red Keep was in chaos after the attempted murder of Lord Tyrion, the guard had been quadrupled.

Lady Joanna was escorted to the cells she refused to baulk as a scream echoed around the dank corridor, the cell door opened Joanna put her head back and walked in, in the centre of the cell hung a man he was covered in blood his shoulder though was covered in cleaned bandages, the cell smelt of burnt flesh "Has he given any names!" She demanded as she glared at the man who had dared attack her Son "No, My Lady but he'll break soon" Said a voice Joanna turned and looked at who had spoken, a figure stepped out the shadow's he was lean and tall his hair dark blonde his eyes a typical Lannister green she smiled at him "Lann Hill" She said with a smile Lann gave a bow "My Lady" He said Lann Hill was the bastard Son of Tygett Lannister though never acknowledged by the always angry second Brother of Tywin Lannister, Lann had been born the same year as Tyrion and had become his squire/companion Lann had become very protective of his cousin and had suffered a broken nose when Tywin had thrown Tyrion into the Tower.

Upon the death of his Father and Tyrion becoming the new Warden of the West, Lann at once bent the knee to his new Liege Lord and had been rewarded with being made Captain of his guard.

Joanna looked back at the sobbing man, she raised an eyebrow when she looked back at Lann he gave a Lannister smirk and gave a nod, he stepped forward "Who" He said simply the man gasped threw the pain "Henderson one off the Red Keep stewards" He gasped Lann raised an eyebrow "Why would a simple Steward wish to have Lord Tyrion murdered?" He asked the man shook his head "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me, he just said that he had been asked to find some one willing to kill, on the request of some one who is the employ of a Lady of high birth" He gasped.

Lann looked at Joanna her eyes wide in horror, only one woman would be so bold to get some one to find someone to murder Tyrion "Find this Henderson" She hissed as the man was finale taken down and laid down and his wounds attended to.

 **A few hours later the kitchens of the Red Keep.**

Lann smiled at the kitchen maid, she looked at him and scowled at him before she looked away and began cutting a cabbage, she then walked past him ignoring him as she walked in to one of the large pantry's.

Lann followed her, he trapped her deep with in the pantry she glared at him "Your not still angry at me are you?" He purred as he stroked her ample breast she pushed his hand away "Yes I am! You bastard I saw you with that whore!" She growled Lann smiled at her as he pulled her closer his hand hiking up her dress she half heartily tried to stop his hand from sliding between her thighs he smirked as he crushed his mouth ageist hers.

After a quick fumble with Betty he had discovered where Henderson was, Lann had to admit if only to himself, that he was going to marry Betty he liked her and thought she would make a fine wife, he knew he could ask his little cousin to employ Betty as a head kitchen maid at Casterly Rock with out difficulty.

But now he had to find the one who foolishly thought there would be no repercussions for trying to kill the Dwarf of Casterly Rock.

Lann had guards in hiding in wait, besides him stood one of the kitchen stewards who didn't like Henderson "There he is" Said the man Lann looked at the man who was walking threw the court yard the man had a belly though it was not as large as King Roberts it was large enough, Lann glared at the man, Betty had told him the man was more then a little free with his hands, and was suspected of forcing more then a few of the younger kitchen maids to perform sexual acts on him the youngest barley fifteen name days, but the girls had always been too scared to say anything because he told them that if they said anything then they would be dismissed as no one would take their word over his.

Lann continued to glare at the over weight man, such a man would find himself gelded and sent straight to the wall at best or gelded then made to work one of the deeper mines in the Westerlands for his sick crimes. Lord Tyrion had made sweeping changes to the laws in the Westerlands crimes involving sex with a child no matter their age was punished with castration, a life of hard labourer in one of the deeper mines if child was under 13 Name days or given the choice of the life in the mines or a life at the Wall if over 13 Name days, many took the Wall.

For theft there were different punishment's a man who lost a hand could not work properly, so instead of the person who stole too feed their family's they were given a years hard labourer in a mine near their homes (If they had a home) in return their family's were given enough money to buy food, if a person stole just for them selves then they were given five years hard labourer if it was food, four years if it was gold or silver, after their sentence they were offered employment at a larger mine for a wage as well as a home during their employment.

Tyrion had tried to improve the lives of his small folk, these intentions had earned him the love of his small folk unlike many High Lords he actually did take care of his people, the year before the Ironborn had taken it in to their heads to attack Lannisport, they had been very quickly dissuaded from continuing their attack, Tyrion had sailed his new fleet straight to Pyke following the Ironborn back to their islands and had soundly thrashed them, teaching them not to anger the Lions of the Rock.

It would take the Ironborn years to recover.

Lann watched as the over weight man as he continued to walk across the court yard, he gave a nod to the guards a head of Henderson, who now stepped out, Henderson saw them he hesitated for a moment before he took a few steps back and back tracked the way he had come from, he came to stop as he saw more guards coming from the way he had come from, he then started walking in another direction but that way was also now swarming with red clocks.

Henderson was looking nervous, sweat beaded on his forehead, as he was surrounded, Lann stepped forward "Henderson I have some questions that need answering!" He said his voice tight, as he crossed his arms across his broad chest, Lann could hear the squeak of leather and the clink of metal as the surrounding guards advanced on Henderson, Lann knew that if he hadn't had such a firm grip on his men, Henderson would have been slaughtered for conspiring to kill the Little Lion Lord.

Henderson was shackled and dragged to the dungeons he protested that he had done nothing wrong the whole way.

 **The dungeons under the Red Keep two hours later.**

Henderson was sweating even more, he had been placed in a dungeon and left alone with no light from a flaming torch, though not the Black cells it was still dark in the chilly, damp cell.

The sounds coming from the a few of the other prisoners, echoed making the wait even worse, Henderson jumped as the dungeon door opened and Lann entered followed by two burly guards as well as an even bigger man who was probably the tallest man Henderson had ever seen, the large man had a roll of leather under his arm, one of the guards placed a table in the middle of the room.

Lann gave Henderson a nasty grin, as the large man placed the leather roll on to the table, and unrolled it, Henderson paled as slowly various implements of interrogation were revelled, and were carefully removed and placed on the heavily scared table, it was then that Henderson realised that the rolled up leather was an apron.

"This is Tiny Clegane, a cousin to the Clegane Brothers, he is one of Lord Tyrion's most successful extractors, he takes no pleasure in extracting information out of people, he see's it as his profession, he prefers to grows plants that can be used to heal, he had wished to be a Maester and had forged several links of his chain before an unfortunate incident with a tavern owners daughter, got him kicked out of the Citadel, he's been married to her for fifteen years now and has just been blessed with a large healthy son his sixth, how many children do you have now, eight?" He asked the large Clegane, who looked up from the tools of his trade he grinned with pride "Ten, the last two births were twins" He said his large chest swelled even more at the mention of his large brood.

Lann nodded with a grin "That's what happens when you mix blood with the Lannister's, you get more then one babe when you get your woman pregnant, you didn't know that the Clegane's were distant cousins to the Lannister's did you?" He asked as he looked at the now very pale Henderson, who shook his head, Lann nodded "Yes a Clegane about fifty years or so ago married into a lower branch of House Lannister" He said Lann stepped forward and folded his arms, he looked at the now white faced Henderson as he saw the implements were each examined carefully "Now the thing is Tiny here will be paid wither he uses his tools or not, so does Tiny here start explaining which each tool does in gruesome detail, I've heard him go for almost two hours just explaining the correct way to use a pair of pliers on various body parts, he then showed said person the correct use of said pliers on said body parts" Said Lann he stepped even closer to Henderson.

"Your life is forfeit, you will not leave Kings-Landing alive, you can tell me everything now and save your self a lot of pain or you can tell Tiny here, as he show's you the vast difference's between pliers and pincers" He said his voice low "Do you wish to know how you will be executed?, It's not a pleasant death, you'll be hung, but not until death no, you'll be hung until you pass out then your breeches will be pulled down to show the world that cock of yours, then taking a blade not sure if it will sharp or blunt, your cock and balls will then be cut off and thrown in to a fire, this of course will shock you back in to consciousness, then the same blade will slice you open from your ruined groin up to your neck and if you've not died from the shock you'll watch as one organ at a time is cut out and thrown into a fire, once every organ has been burned, your head will be taken off as will your arms and legs, your head will go on traitors wall, the rest of your body parts will be put on display around Kings-Landing as a warning to all traitors" Said Lann he ignored the fresh smell of urine that now came from Henderson "Or if you wish to avoid such a painful fate, tell me who hired you to hire the assassin, I want the name or names of all those involved" He said.

Henderson licked his lips, his eyes on the tools he swallowed deeply "Ser Osney Kettleblack, he told me he needed some one willing to kill, I didn't know who was meant to die, he just said that the Queen wanted some one who was a threat to the King to be dealt with" He said he fell to his knees "That's all I know I swear it! Mercy!" He cried his face wet with tears and snot.

Lann looked at disgust at the man, he nodded to the guards "Take him a dungeon, if Ser Osney does not confirm all you claim Henderson, Tiny will show the correct use of a pair of hot pincers!" He growled as the guards started dragging to soiled man out "I'm speaking the truth!, I swear it! I swear it!" He yelled.

 **The Queens apartments.**

Cersei walked along the corridor, she smirked though she was disappointed that Tyrion had not been killed the assassin obviously had been killed, so she would wait a year or so then try again.

As she walked along the corridor she looked ahead and saw a dozen Red Cloaks standing at the end of the corridor, for a moment she feared that they are here for her, but then she straightened her shoulders and continued to walk forward she was Queen.

She kept walking, the Red Cloaks stood aside, Cersei quietly realised a breath and kept walking.

Her heart near stopped as she heard blades drawn, she turned and could see that the Red Cloaks where now addressing Ser Osney, before she could demand to know what was going on Osney drew his own blade an attacked.

After a brief fight Osney was disarmed and was pinned to the floor, Lann Hill turned to Cersei "Your Grace, Ser Osney has been implicated in a serious crime, it might be best if you remain in you chambers for you own safety" He said Cersei was sure she could see the look of knowledge in his Lannister green eyes, she drew herself up to remind him of his place when a voice called out "I agree, it would be in your best interest's Daughter" Said Joanna, Cersei turned she saw her Mother and her Twin, she hated the look they both had in their green eyes, she drew her self up "I am Queen!, I will not be told where I may or may not go in my own Keep!" She said her head held high she moved forward but was stopped by several Unsullied she spun around her eye wide with outrage "Like I said, it would be in your best interests Daughter, you ether walk to your chambers or the Unsullied will carry you, it is your choice" Said Joanna her voice as cold as the Wall and as hard, there was also a trace of disappointment in her voice.

Cersei glanced at Jaime but the look she got from her Twin was one of anger, he turned and left with out a word.

"Ser Osfryd, if you will come with us" Said Lann, though the other Kettleblack had not been mentioned Lann thought it might be best to ask if ether of the other Kettleblack Brothers had been involved.

Cersei stared as Osfryd was disarmed with out a struggle, he along with his now manacled struggling Brother, where led away.

Cersei looked back at the Unsullied who bared her way, with as much dignity as possible turned and returned to her chambers, knots of worry formed in her stomach.

They knew, they all knew she had been involved.

She chewed her nail in worry as she paced her chambers, if they had proof she knew they would have arrested her, so she figured all they had was her name but no proof of her guilt.

 **Dungeons under the Red Keep.**

Ser Osfryd sat in a cell minus his armour, he jumped as the door opened and Lann stepped in, Osfryd flinched as he heard a scream "Your Brother is being stubborn" Said Lann as he stood in front of him "I do hope you will be more cooperative and tell me every thing?" Asked Lann, Osfryd blinked "I don't know anything" He said Lann sighed deeply "You knew nothing of your Brother fucking her Grace?" He said Osfryd's head snapped up his eyes wide, Lann took this as a sign that he had no idea what his Brother had been doing "He what!?" He gasped in shock, Lann raised an eyebrow he had to be sure that Osfryd knew nothing "You claim, you never even suspected your Brother of such a thing?" He asked, he saw Osfryd hesitate "It would be in your best interests to fully cooperate with this investigation, if you wish to keep your life, if I suspect that you had any hand in the attempt on Lord Tyrion's life you will share your Brother's fate" Said Lann as he watched Osfryd carefully.

Osfryd sighed deeply "Last year the three of us were having a drink it was tourney or some feast I don't even remember what it was, but we were drinking when Osney claimed he had fucked in the Queen's bed" He said.

Lann looked at him "Did he mention the Queen?" He asked Osfryd shook his head "No he was well into his cups, me and Osmund assumed he'd had a maid servant or one of her Grace's ladies in waiting" Said Osfryd.

Lann looked at the Kettleblack, he sighed deeply.

"Did her Grace ever speak of Lord Tyrion" He asked Osfryd shrugged "She never spoke to us, unless it was to order us to escort her some where" He said "She would rant to Ser Jaime about some new outrage the King had inflected on her, or something she thought Lord Tyrion had done to undermine House Lannister" He said Lann nodded "Did she ever voice any wish to see harm done to her Brother" He asked Osfryd shook his head "She never said anything like in my presents" He said.

Lann continued to look at Osfryd "Was your Brother ever alone with her Grace?" He asked Osfryd sighed deeply and nodded "A few times Osney said I could go into the city, to meet a girl that I'm courting, I always thought he was just being a good Brother, I never thought for a moment that Osney was bedding the Queen" He said Lann looked at him the man if he had known he would have been in an almost impossible position betray his Brother or Betray his King.

"Very well, you will stay in your quarters, I may have further questions for you, I don't wish to go looking for you and you don't want me to come looking for you" Said Lann, Osfryd nodded and left.

 **Lady Joanna's Chambers the Red Keep.**

Joanna sat in a comfortable chair she looked at the fire place, her eyes settled on her older son, she could see he was hurt by Cersei's act, he had always known of Cersei's near hatred of their little Brother but he never thought it would become murderous.

There was a knock on the door, Joanna looked upon "Enter!" She called a moment later Lann entered, "My Lady, Ser Jaime I have the confession" He said Joanna could see a folded piece of parchment in his hand "What did Osney confess too actually" She said as she looked back at the fire, Lann unfolded the parchment "He's confessed to hiring Henderson to hire the assassin and to the Queen asking him to find some one to kill Lord Tyrion" He said Jaime slammed his fist ageist the fire place "But the problem is, he can repeal the confession during any trial and her Grace can say that in a fit of wroth she wished Lord Tyrion dead, which of us have not wished some one dead out loud" He said Joanna sighed deeply "He's right, it will be the word of a Queen ageist the Son of a hedge Knight, this could severely damage House Lannister if it became known that the Queen conspired to murder the head of her family" She said Lann looked down at the parchment "There is more My Lady" He said Joanna and Jaime looked at him "What else?" Asked Jaime.

Lann sighed deeply "Osney has also confessed to laying with the Queen on more the one occasion, that alone is treason ageist the crown, that would be a death sentence for both Osney and her Grace, it would also bring up the legitimacy of at least Prince Tommen and Princess Mycelia as Osney came in to her service a year before Princess Mycelia was born" He said Jaime blinked.

Lann couldn't tell if Jaime was shocked or saddened that his Sister may have had another man's child that was not his, Joanna sighed deeply as she continued to stare at the fire "That stupid girl! She would ruin us! Why couldn't she have been a little more discreet, she's not the first woman who has taken another man too her bed that was not her husband, God's where was her brain!" She fumed Jaime looked at her his eyes wide, Joanna looked back at him, she gave him a smile "You cheated on Father!" He gasped Joanna smiled at him "After he locked Tyrion in the Tower, any love I still had for him died, and it's not just men who have needs Jaime" She said.

She looked back at the fire "We can not let this come to trial!, Offer him a deal" Said Joanna as she looked at Lann, Lann blinked "What shall the deal be My Lady?" He asked, Joanna sighed deeply "Make the offer of he pays the price for the attempt on Tyrion's life, there is no way around it, but in exchange for his death neither of his Brothers will be implicated in his treason, his Brother Ser Osmund will be discharged from the King's guard and banished from Kings-Landing, his remaining Brother Ser Osfryd will also be discharged, he will leave Cersei's service and be banished from Kings-Landing as well, both will return to the Westerlands and will be placed on retainer to a House of proven loyalty to House Lannister" Answered Joanna.

Lann thought for a moment and nodded "I think he will go for it, I had him asked if ether of his Brothers were aware of what he was doing, he claims his Brothers didn't know" He said Joanna nodded she looked at him "Go offer him the deal now" She ordered Lann gave a bow and left.

The door closed behind him Jaime sat heavily on a chair "What are we going to do with Cersei" He sighed deeply Joanna looked at him softly he looked almost broken at his Twins betrayal.

"We can not risk, sending her to Casterly Rock" Said Joanna she wouldn't put it past Cersei to make sure that Arianne ever has any children at all, she sighed deeply as she looked back at the fire "When was the last traitors execution?" She asked Jaime looked at her and blinked he shook his head "Twenty years or so ago so why?" He said Joanna nodded "Maybe it's time she saw a traitors execution, it may remind her to be content with her lot, we can also have Tommen and Mycelia fostered, I think maybe House Stark for Mycelia she seemed very fond of Lord Eddard's Son Bran, may haps a betrothal between the pair could be arranged, for Tommen may be with his Uncle Stannis and maybe a betrothal between Tommen and Shireen" She said, Jaime blinked he knew Cersei would explode at the mention of her children being sent away, let alone married, he didn't even want to be in the same wing of the Red Keep when it maybe arranged for Tommen to be betrothed to his supposed cousin Shireen, Cersei would no doubt point out the girl had, had Greyscale and was deformed, but considering what she had just done she would have absolutely no say in her children's futures from now on.

Joanna would have her self made ward of Tommen and Mycelia as to make sure that Cersei didn't ruin them as she had Joffrey.

 **A few day's later, the Sept of Baelor**

Eddard Stark Hand of the King, was more then a little surprised that three men were charged with attempt on Lord Tyrion life, one of them a personal guard of Queen Cersei, the man's Brothers though cleared of any wrong doing were henceforth banished from Kings-Landing and sent back to the Westerlands to take service with a House there, upon the approval of House Lannister, the Queen's younger children were to be fostered away from Kings-Landing, Prince Tommen was to be fostered with his Uncle Stannis on Dragonstone with the potential for a betrothal between Tommen and Shireen when they are a few years older.

It was under negotiation wither Princess Mycelia would be fostered ether at Riverrun or Winterfell though a betrothal had been arranged between her and Bran, though due to his fall was now crippled in one leg but other then that he would still be able to sire children, when he was of age to Father children.

It was also arranged that Arya would be fostered at Casterly Rock, though no betrothal had yet been arranged between her and any younger members of House Lannister, though Joanna had hinted at a match between Arya and one of Kevan Lannister's or even one of Genna Frey's younger Son's.

The betrothal of Sansa and Joffrey was on temporary hold.

Eddard had asked about his wife as she was still hostage as was young Robin Arryn and the Blackfish, Joanna had told Eddard that she would not presume to carry out any action regarding Lady Catelyn, her Nephew or her Uncle Ser Brynden Tully.

Eddard had been a little shocked when he came to his meeting with Lady Joanna only to come across Ser Brynden leaving, the grizzled Knight seemed to blush at the sight of his good nephew, he mumbled about asking Lady Joanna for something.

When he had entered Lady Joanna's chambers, he saw Lady Joanna looking a little flushed, when he inquired at her health, Lady Joanna waved it off as that she and Ser Brynden had merely had a heated discussion that was all.

So now he stood with a select few of the Lords from the Vale along with his Daughters, on the opposite side stood the Queen, Prince Joffrey, Ser Jaime and Lady Joanna.

He had been asked not to bring Arya, as she was to young to see attend an execution, but Eddard had predicted that it would be near impossible to prevent the more adventurous of his Daughters from going.

Sansa was staring at Joffrey, who seemed bored with the whole thing and didn't seemed to have taken notice of Sansa once since he had arrived, the crowd that had gathered was getting restless.

They cheered as, Ser Jaime stepped forward and ordered silence once the crowd fell silence Jaime spoke again "Today we are gathered here to see three men punished for their vile deeds!" the crowd yelled for justice Jaime raised his hands the crowd quietened once more "First off the one who dared to even find someone to carry out the traitorous attempt on my beloved Brother Tyrion's life!" He yelled he raised a hand to indicate in the direction of the holding cells.

Eddard saw a dirty, slightly over weight man be dragged towards the stairs, the crowd jeered the man and threw rotten food at him, he was half dragged up the steps and forced to knee in front of a block.

Eddard looked at his Arya "You sure you want to see this?" He asked her, she nodded that she did, at Winterfell she had always witnessed the slaughter of the live stock and was fascinated with how each organ worked and how tendons and muscles made the limbs move, though at first Eddard had been worried that Arya's fascination would led to something more troubling, though he had been assured that her fascination was not leading to anything disturbing, it was an almost near scientific curiosity about how the body worked and if Arya ever became a Septa or a Silent Sister which Eddard had almost scoffed at then Arya would have excellent knowledge on how the body worked.

The man was sobbing over the block, the crowd was working its self up as Ser Ilyn Payne stepped forward holding a large axe.

The axe was raised and it lightly touched Henderson's neck it then raised high again and in one swift clean swipe the axe severed Henderson's head from his body.

Sansa looked ready to be sick, as the now headless body was unceremoniously dragged away, blood gushing from the still jerking body, Jaime quietened to crowd once more "Next we have the man who dared to even attempt to take my Brother's life!" He shouted as once more he indicated to the holding cells, a second man was brought out, the crowd screamed their outrage at him as he was half carried threw the crowd and placed in front of the block, to Eddard the man looked almost relived that it was finale over.

Once more the axe rose and touched his neck slightly then rose again and in a swift swipe the head was severed.

The crowd howled their approval, Sansa was looking rather green, yet Arya stood there her eyes watching as the body jerked as it too was dragged away.

Once more Jaime raised his hands for silence and was given it, behind him a scaffold was erected, Eddard had to wonder why the scaffold if the next man was to be beheaded and not hung.

"Finale the one who assumed he carried out the Queen's orders, who thought himself to be her lover, after My Sister showed him a simple innocent kindness, a greater traitor who dared to come up with the idea of attacking the very head of House Lannister! For this crime must be punished to the fullest of the Law, A traitors death is demanded by House Lannister as only this will sate our vengeance!" He shouted.

The crowd exploded, shouting for vengeance, demanding the traitor pay for his foul deed.

Eddard noticed Lady Joanna giving a subtle look at the Queen, he had to wonder what that was all about, in fact he had to wonder why ether was here at all, though he supposed as it was their Son and Brother respectable he could some what understand it.

Finale Ser Osney Kettleblack his head bowed as he was dragged threw the jeering crowd, he looked up as he finale he came to the steps, his eyes settled on the scaffold, he began to struggle as he was dragged up the stairs to meet his fate.

He was half pulled under the scaffold and forced up a small ladder and the rope placed around his neck, the crowd went silent as Ser Ilyn stepped forward, he kicked the ladder out from under him, Osney fell the fall was short his legs kicked out only a few inches off the steps, when Ser Osney passed out the ladder was shoved under his legs forcing him back up until he was sat on the ladder insensible to the world.

Ser Ilyn walked up to the man and pulled out a dagger, Eddard stood there completely stunned as he watched as Ser Osney's breeches were undone and his cock pulled out, he heard Sansa gasp in shock at the sight, he turned and looked at her, her eyes went wide as she saw what Ilyn was about to do Eddard turned back in time to see the dagger castrate Osney the crowd roared their approval, as the now removed organ was thrown into a fire.

Sansa was to shocked to do anything, as the now semi conscience Osney was cut down.

Eddard stared as the dagger that had castrated Osney was now used to cut him open, Osney screamed in pain, Eddard looked at Lady Joanna and the Queen he could see the look that Lady Joanna was giving her Daughter, as she watched Osney's organs being removed and the man's screams echoed for a short time around the Sept then after an agonizing few short minutes Osney finally succumbed to blood loss and shock, Sansa had thrown up off to side and was being led away by Jory Cassel.

Eddard looked at the crowd who were cheering the man's agonizing death, the Queen was white but Eddard could clearly see that this was a message to the Queen.

Eddard watched as Osney was cut up, his head put on a like next to the other two men, his body was cut to four parts his arms and legs detached, after awhile the crowd disbursed.

 **Later that day in the Red Keep.**

Tyrion lay in his bed, Arianne by his side "Must you speak with him?" She asked softly, Tyrion looked at her and smiled he picked up her hand and kissed it "Yes, I must, I have to convince him not to reveal what he no doubt has already discovered" He said to her with a sigh.

Arianne snuggled up ageist him, Tyrion rubbed her golden hewed shoulder "I promise, once I have spoken to Stark and everything is settled we will go home" He said softly.

Arianne smiled at him and lend up and kissed him on the mouth tenderly "Good" She said with a smile she took his hand and placed it over her flat belly and held it there, Tyrion blinked a few times he looked at where she had placed his hand he spread his fingers, his eyes widened "Are you?" He asked after he looked at her, Arianne smiled at him "I think I might be, the Maester said it's best to wait a couple weeks before we say anything" She said softly Tyrion rubbed her belly with his thumb he carefully lend down and kissed her belly Arianne giggled as she stroked his golden hair, she then gave his hair a little tug to bring him up, she giggled as he kissed his way up her body.

She moaned in to his mouth as he kissed her deeply.

The kiss went on for a long time before Tyrion pulled away and rested his forehead ageist hers and sighed deeply "I don't want to leave now" He whispered Arianne sighed and enjoyed his closeness "We have our whole lives together my love, I know you will make up for your absence" She said softly as she stroked his hair Tyrion, chuckled "Oh you are definitely with child, you were almost in satiable before" He chuckled Arianne giggled "I don't recall you complaining at the time" She chided him Tyrion smiled at her "Oh I'm not complaining" He said they bother laughed before Tyrion pulled away and climbed out of the bed.

It was time to talk to Eddard Stark.

 **Chapter four done!**

 **Robert will return from his hunt, Littlefinger is worried about his fate, Cersei is also worried a out her fate as well and Eddard and Tyrion finale talk.**

 **Hopefully this story should be finished in a chapter, I'll try and cram as much as I can in to the next chapter to see if I can finish this story, as I have several other stories being currently written as well as a few ideas including the idea for a post season 1 Threshold story but I haven't got anything written down yet.**

 **Please review I need more review**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lions in the Tower**

 **The Red Keep, the tower of the Hand.**

Tyrion wanted nothing more then to stay in his bed with Arianne, and celebrate her new pregnancy, but he had to talk to Eddard Stark.

He looked at Jory Cassel who was looking with worry at Stripes who was in turn watching him, Tyrion sighed "Is Lord Eddard available?" He asked Jory looked down at Tyrion, as with all Northerners Jory didn't trust him after all he was a Lannister "Lord Eddard is very busy with the running of the Realms, I'm sure Lord Eddard can find time for you tomorrow My Lord" Said Jory, Tyrion wanted to laugh at the self important man he just looked at him "Who do you think has been paying the King's massive debts to the Iron Bank for the last few years?, The king owes my family so much money, I'm sure it would make you faint like a maiden thrown into a barracks with a load of hairy naked men" He looked at Jory who still looked at him with distrust and if Tyrion was right a little disgust as well.

Tyrion smirked at Jory "I have business that I must discuss with Lord Eddard, now you can announce me or Stripes here can decide what a Northern man tastes like" He said Jory looked at the Lion who was now staring at him with his large brown eyes, Tyrion looked at him as well "I'll see if Lord Eddard is available" Said Jory before he fled inside Tyrion grinned and rubbed Stripes head as the Lion huffed "Oh don't sulk, you'll have a leg of something later I promise" He told the large Lion.

A few moments later Jory return "Lord Eddard will see you My Lord" He said.

Tyrion smirked as he petted Stripes large head, he walked into the room "Keep Jory company" Said Tyrion as he closed the door he smirked when he saw Jory's terrified look.

Eddard looked up from the thick book, the two Wardens looked at each other Tyrion sighed before dragged himself into a chair "It'll do no good, telling the world the truth" He said simply Stark frowned at him "Stannis is the rightful heir" He said Tyrion sighed again "Tell me did you approve of what my Father had done to Rhaegar's children?" He asked, Eddard glared at him "Of course not!" He shouted Tyrion nodded, he folded his hands into his lap.

"Yet you are more then willing to allow this to happen to my Nephew's and Niece?" Tyrion threw back "Robert will kill them for being made a cuckold, just as he approved of Rhaegar's children being slaughtered just because they were Rhaegar's, he didn't care they were innocent's, they were Dragon spawn as my Brother informed me on what Robert called them, you sit there and claim that you didn't approve of the murder of the children yet you are more then willing to allow the murder of Tommen and Mycelia two innocent children, Joffrey has too much of his Mother in him I know I can't save him, that boy will die some day before his time, I can't stop it but I will do everything in my power to protect Tommen and Mycelia, from Robert, Cersei and even you" He said.

Eddard looked at the little Lord, at that moment the little Lord sat tall on the chair, he was torn his honour demanded that he inform Robert and the Realms of the truth, yet he knew that if he revealed the truth Robert would kill the children, he feared more for young Tommen and Mycelia then he did for Joffrey.

"And can you honestly say Stannis will be a better King then Robert?" Asked Tyrion, Eddard looked at him "Stannis is an honourable man!" He said outraged Tyrion nodded "Agreed, he is honourable but that doesn't mean he will be a good King, Stannis is a hard man, unbending, unwilling to compromise, a King must be willing to compromise to bend to the needs of his people, Stannis will never bend" Said Tyrion he sighed deeply "Robert had been a good Lord not a great Lord but a good Lord, he was a good solider but he was never built to be King" Said Tyrion "He was meant to have his Keep in Storms End have a woman to give him fine sons and plenty of hunting and I think you know it" Tyrion looked at Eddard.

"And neither would Renly be a suitable King, not because his preference for men, I'm sure there have been a few Kings who preferred what hung between a man's legs then what was between a woman's soft thighs" He said he almost pitied Eddard's surprised look "Renly is too flexible, he would have his favourites, and these favourites would vie for his favour, which would cause disruption to the Realms in time he no doubt would leave the ruling of the Realms to his Small Council which may in turn cause corruption to grow with in the Council it's self.

In time he would have to marry, his wife would face the constant humiliation and if by some miracle Renly gave her a child how long do you think he would live, once a Son was born?" Tyrion sighed deeply "Out of the three Baratheon Brothers, Robert sadly is the only one who is strong enough to be King, he has a hand on his Council via his Hand he is willing to listen to reason once his temper has cooled and he is willing to compromise and the simple truth is the people do actual love him" Tyrion watched Eddard as he soaked everything in.

"But ..." Eddard was lost he didn't know what to do Tyrion sighed "It will cause a war, a war the realms can't afford to fight, your own House words are 'Winter is Coming' if we are fighting a war then no one can prepare for Winter, and this one will be a long one" He said softly he knew this was all too much for the dour, Warden of the North his life was much simpler up North.

Eddard bowed his head "What do I do?" He whispered Tyrion sighed deeply "Don't take what that book says to heart the Baratheon seed is not that strong, Jon Arryn seems to have forgotten that Robert has bedded at least three of my Cousin's all of which have born him a bastard each one bore a golden haired babe though their eyes have the Baratheon blue grey eyes and one of them looks shockingly like a golden haired Robert" He chuckled.

Eddard looked at the thick book of Lineages of Histories of the Great House's of the Seven Kingdoms, Tyrion smiled at him "The book doesn't mention the Red haired Lannister's does it?" He asked.

Eddard's head shot up his eye brows raised, Tyrion nodded "Its true there are Red Haired Lannister's though they are of the lower branches but they are Lannister's none the less".

Tyrion grinned at the stunned Northern Lord "Its all thanks to my Great Grand Mother are you familiar with the tale's of Ser Duncan the Tall and his Squire Egg?" He asked Eddard nodded, Tyrion grinned even more "Are you aware of the story of The Sworn Sword in the tale's" He asked, again Eddard nodded "Lady Rohanne Webber, the Red Widow is my Great Grandmother the strawberry blond hair comes from her" Tyrion chuckled at the stupefied look that was now stuck on Starks face "She married my Great Grandfather Gerold Lannister a few years later after Ser Eustace Osgrey died in his sleep of old age" He said thoughly enjoying the look on Starks face.

"What is more important Eddard, your honour or the Realms stability and the lives of not just two innocent children who had no control who sired them but the lives of the people who truly don't care who rules them as long as they have food on their tables and a leak free roof?" He said Eddard sighed as he lend back he realised that he had kept the secret of Lyanna, knowing that Robert would have Jon killed just for being Rhaegar Targaryen's Son, and there were the lives of Cersei's younger children was at stake, even if they fled to Essos they would not be safe from Roberts assassins.

"And think of this Tommen will be betrothed to Lady Shireen, so in the end House Baratheon will still have a claim to the Iron Throne, threw Shireen" Said Tyrion "Tommen is a good boy and kind boy but I fear that if he ever becomes King he will be an indecisive King unless he has a wife with a good brain in her head and the few times I've meet her I found Lady Shireen too be an intelligent, good and kind girl the perfect foil for Tommen" He said to the still dumbfounded Lord of Winterfell.

Eddard took a deep breath "Very well I'll say nothing of what we have talked of, but her Grace can not remain in Kings-Landing she has proven that she is capable of attempted murder" He said he looked at Tyrion, Tyrion sighed deeply "There is no proof other then the word of a man who confessed to hiring someone to hire an assassin, and if it got out that Cersei's hand was involved then people would ask why would the Queen wish her younger Brother dead, then questions would be raised about wither Cersei was in fact a lover of Ser Osney and if maybe Cersei's too younger Children are in fact Roberts" He said he sighed deeply "Very well Cersei will be removed from Kings-Landing and placed some where secure, Now about your Wife, I don't hold her accountable for what her Sister did to me, the woman was clearly deranged, so instead your Wife will return to Winterfell there she will remain for time she will not be permitted to leave the Keep unless for family events" He said Eddard gave a nod agreeing.

"I'm not sure about Ser Brynden yet no doubt the same will apply for him but in Riverrun, as for young Lord Robin Arryn he will be given over to Lord Stannis Baratheon to foster as Lord Jon Arryn wished, it might even do the boy good and maybe even soften some of Stannis's edges a little to have two young boys to mould into fine noble men as his Wife has not yet given him any living Son's" Said Tyrion he paused for a breath before he continued.

"As for the remaining Lords of the Vale who escaped the Eyrie, I demand compensation from them, a price to be determined later, and finally I want Littlefinger removed as Master of Coin" He said Eddard frowned not understanding the last request Tyrion smiled at him reminding Eddard that Tyrion was Tywin and Joanna Lannister's Son "Who told Lady Catelyn that the dagger was mine?, Who has known Lady Lysa for almost thirty years?, Who has weakened the crown financially for almost a decade?" He said as he looked at Stark who's eyes went wide "Baelish" Growled Stark, Tyrion nodded "Take away his money and power and his enemy's will pounce on him like vultures in a feeding frenzy, I doubt if Lord Baelish will live a month" He said Eddard looked at Tyrion "But how would we justify taking it all from him?" He asked.

Tyrion smirked at Eddard reminding him very much of the Sigel of House Lannister "For incurring debts to the crown with out proper consent, by falsely representing the crown in negotiations, for trying to insight war between House Lannister and House Stark, for the attempted murder of Brandon Stark" He said Eddard was stunned he could only nod in agreement.

 **Lady Joanna's Chambers that night.**

The fire crackled in the room, the room comfortable Joanna sighed deeply "This is bloody madness!" A man grumbled Joanna lend up off the man who lay under her, she smiled at him "You seemed to enjoy the madness my old Trout!" She teased Brynden glared at her though there was no anger there "I did but now my mind has returned to me!, your Daughter is Queen, your oldest Son is in the King's Guard and your Youngest Son is Lord of the Westerlands, one can kill me himself, the other two can get me executed!" He grumbled even as his arms went around her to hold her, Joanna rested her head ageist his firm fury chest "I'll protect you from my cubs" She laughed she suddenly sat up and wiggled a little earning her a groan.

"You are a wicked woman Joanna Lannister" Groaned the Blackfish as he settled his calloused hands on her hips Joanna smiled down at him "Well my Grandmother was the Red Widow from the tale of the Sworn Sword" She said this earned her another groan as she lend down and kissed him deeply.

Joanna pleasured her Riverlands Knight, for the first time in over thirty years she wish she could still bear children, she wished to keep Ser Brynden Tully he was the first man in a very long time who made her feel like a woman and not Lord Tywin Lannister's Widow or Mother of the Queen.

After awhile Brynden dragged him self out of her bed and pulled on his clothes once dressed he lend across the bed and kissed her "Tomorrow night?" He asked as he kissed her neck "If you wish even more madness" She said softly as she pulled him back up to her mouth he smiled at her "I think you may have some of your Grandmother's magic My Lioness, you have enchanted me" He growled as his kissed her deeply and pulled her closer Joanna swotted him before she returned his kiss with equal passion.

 **Tyrion's Chambers the next day.**

Jamie paced back and fourth, Tyrion watched "I saw him!, He had the look of a man who was thoughly sated" He growled Tyrion sighed deeply as his Brother continued to pace "What are we going to do!" He demanded Tyrion blinked "Pardon?" He said Jaime looked at him, "Our Mother is...is...I can't even say it!" Yelled Jaime as he threw himself in to a chair "Mother is trying to spawn with the Blackfish and make Lionfish?" He said with a smirk Jaime glared at him "Your not taking this seriously!" He shouted knowing he sounded likes spoilt child "No I'm not, Mother is still a handsome woman and she is Human and if she wish's to share her bed with Ser Brynden Tully it's her choice, it is not our place to forbid her, and Ser Brynden is of equal birth to Mother I would be more concerned if she was opening her legs to a stable hand, but she's not, she's being discreet and she is not flaunting it in public" He said Jaime frowned at the idea of their Mother having sex, Tyrion smiled at him "Mother can not have any more children not after having me, and even if she had been capable of having children after me, she is well past age of having children safely, we don't have to worry about having any more siblings who are thirty years younger then us" He chuckled softly.

Jaime groaned and buried his head in his hands " You will of course have to get used to being called Uncle" He said softly Jaime's head snapped up, Tyrion grinned "Don't tell any one yet just in case" Said Tyrion, Jaime grinned widely he slide on to the floor and knelt before his Brother "Congratulations Brother" He said in to his ear after he pulled him into a crushing hug.

 **Joanna's chamber.**

Joanna caught Tyrion's smirk "What has you smirking so?" She asked a golden eye brow raised Tyrion smirked "Oh nothing just Jaime saw Ser Brynden leaving your chambers late last night that's all" Said with a grin Joanna blinked a few times "I am a widow, my husband has been dead for almost three years, I have nothing to be ashamed of" She said as she looked at the fire Tyrion still grinned "I had been thinking of what is too be done with Ser Brynden, his Brother is in Ill health, Lord Hoster's son Edmure is his heir, though young he dose not have the mind to rule, his Uncle had ruled in his Brothers name since he took Ill and had to leave the ruling the Riverlands to Edmure after Lysa pleaded with him to help guard the Bloody Gate, I'm thinking that maybe Ser Brynden should share a similar punishment as his Niece, exiled to Riverrun for a time only permitted to leave for family events, he'll of course have to marry to help him rule threw his Nephew, do you know any Lady of suitable birth who could tolerate the Old Trout?" He asked.

After sharing a light super Tyrion lift as he walked down the corridor he came across the Blackfish, who nodded at Tyrion as he past, Tyrion kept a smirk from crossing his face as he spoke once they past each other "Ser Brynden!" Said Tyrion he turned and looked up at the Knight "Lord Tyrion?" He answered Tyrion stared at him "A word of warning Ser Brynden, hurt my Mother and I will feed you bit by bit to Stripes" He said he continued to stare at the Knight with that Tyrion turned and lift.

Brynden blinked for a few times before he walked to Joanna's chambers.

Joanna looked up as Brynden came in "I just had an interesting meeting with your youngest" He said as he sat down, Joanna's lips twitched *Really?" He nodded "Aye he told me if I hurt you he'd feed me bit by bit to that Lion of his" He answered with a shake of his head Joanna smiled at him "We spoke of you, you are to be exiled to Riverrun and not permitted to leave except for family events, it was also decided you are to marry" She said as she poured some wine, Brynden shook his head "I'm to old to Father children, Edmure's children will inherit" He said Joanna nodded "Edmure will inherit Riverrun as will his children but you know Edmure dose not know how to rule, you will rule threw him, your wife will find him a suitable bride to give him his heirs, there are some things a wife does better then a husband, the wife's of the Bannermen will tell the wife of their Liege Lord things they may not say to the Liege Lord" She said as she walked over to him holding to cups.

Brynden looked at her "And what poor woman has your Son selected to be my wife?" He asked as he took the cup, Joanna smiled at him and sat in his lap "Well Ser you did lay with me, I am dishonoured, this can not go unanswered so to save my honour, I must marry" She said her voice made her sound like it was a great sacrifice on her behalf, but the look on her face showed her happiness Brynden blinked several times "Does this displease you?" She asked Brynden "Your Son will marry his Mother to a Knight who won't inherit anything" He said his voice slightly high pitched in shock, he caught her as she tried to stand, he put his arms around her to prevent her from leaving "Of course, it bloody pleases me woman! But what if there are children neither of us are in our youth any more?" He asked.

Joanna lend back in his arms "There will be no children, I was told after I had the Twins that if I had any more children it could cause me to bleed out and damage my womb, so for eight years I took moon tea every time I lay with Tywin, but when Aerys came to Casterly Rock I feared what Aerys would do so I shared Tywin's bed, after one humiliating feast Tywin lay with me to prove that my body had not been ruined by the birth of the Twins, not no long after Aerys refused to betroth Cersei to Rhaegar and he then lift, it was then I discovered I was with child, nine moons later Tyrion pulled him self out of me I was in labour for a day and a half, when he was finally born it seemed to take Creylen an age to stop the bleeding it took me weeks to recover fully, almost a year to be able to leave my rooms unaided I never held Tyrion as a babe, I was too weak to hold him in my arm's he was in such pain..." She broke off Brynden held her "He was in pain?' He asked.

Joanna nodded "His legs began twisting so to prevent his legs from growing crooked they had to be splinted and tightly bound, I remember hearing him crying pain all I wanted to do was go to him and hold him to my breast to sooth him" She said her voice breaking, Brynden pulled her into his neck and tighten his arms around and rubbed her back "It's all right my Lioness, he's become a fine man now" He said as he soothed her as over thirty years of regret flooded out of her.

"When are we to wed, wouldn't want you to become more dishonoured" He said with a grin Joanne laughed wetly into his neck "Soon, my old Trout soon" She said softly as she kissed him on the mouth the Blackfish pulled his betrothed closer and deepened the kiss.

He moaned as kiss grew more impassioned.

 **Kings-Landing a day later.**

Robert returned followed by a pair of Unsullied, it seemed that Lord Tyrion had feared something would happened, so had sent two of his most trusted Unsullied with the King, it seemed the Unsullied had emptied his gourd of wine only to replace it with a much finer wine from Dorne which would not react with his heart medication, along with the Unsullied was a very large Boar that had been terrorising the locals, Ser Barriston Selmy told Eddard that Lancel Lannister had gone very white when the two Unsullied had arrived not long after they had made camp the first night and cut open the gourd emptying the wine, they then calmly stated that Lancel had 'accidently' put a too strong wine in the gourd, Ser Barriston had tasted a little of the wine and discovered it was one of the King's stronger wines, a wine the King could no longer drink due to his heart condition.

Lord Renly had left not long after they had returned, he'd been away from his lands too long he claimed, though Eddard had discovered from Varys that Ser Loras Tyrell had arrived a day earlier at Storms End.

Robert had been shocked to discover what had happened in the few days he was away an assassination attempt, three executions and three betrothals as well as three fostering's.

Also his wife was returning the Westerlands for her health, though she would not be living at Casterly Rock.

Robert had to admit he was not overly upset at the whole idea of his wife being gone.

Robert was sure though he had miss heard when Eddard told him that Joanna Lannister was to marry Ser Brynden Tully in a couple weeks and help him, to help his Nephew to rule the Riverlands.

 **A few weeks later the Sept of Baelor.**

Ser Brynden Tully never thought he would marry let alone marry Tywin Lannister's widow, but here he was standing in the Great Sept of Baelor, dressed in his new finest clothes watching his future bride being escorted towards front of the statues of the God's, his bride was escorted by her Brother Stafford.

He was stunned how beautiful she was, the High Septon stepped forward and began to recite from the book of the Seven.

Brynden slide off her gold and crimson cloak off her shoulders and draped over her shoulders the silver, blue and red cloak symbolising placing her under his protection.

Soon he was kissing her deeply sealing their marriage vows.

 **A few weeks later Kings-Landing.**

Tyrion was finally leaving Kings-Landing along with his Niece, his wife, his Mother, his new step-father, Mycelia as well as the Lord's of the Vale who were returning to the Vale, Lady Catelyn was returning to Winterfell along with her daughter's.

Lord Baelish had been found in one of his brothels stabbed multiple times and tide to a bed his body laid out as though he was a whore waiting to provide a service to client.

They would part ways at the Goldroad, then his Mother would part ways from Lady Catelyn and Mycelia as would the Lord's of the Vale at The Trident where and the remaining party would continue on its way to Winterfell.

 **Eight months later Riverrun.**

Lady Joanna Tully opened the message she had just received from Casterly Rock, her eyes widened as she read the message she placed a hand over her mouth as she reread the message.

 _Beloved Mother_

 _The Gods have truly blessed us! Arianne went into labour, it went on for a day, I never knew she knew so many cuss words, she threatened to castrate me if I came near her ever again._

 _I was terrified for her life, every time I heard her scream I envisioned the worst, Aunt Genna was with her during her labour._

 _Then it happened, she gave birth! SIX TIMES! who knew a woman could carry six at once, Arianne is well, sore but well, Creylen states that Arianne is in excellent condition and could no doubt have more children at a later date, you should have seen the look she gave him when he said that!_

 _We have three Son's and three Daughters two of the boys are Dwarfs as is one of the girls, the first born Son is going to be tall like Jaime._

 _Once he came out the three Dwarfs came out then the two girls in close succession one after the other, Arianne claims that the first one was the hardest after he came it was easy, she is stating he will be stubborn and come in his own time to anything, she was looking at me when she said it._

 _We have named our children, Gerold is golden haired, Rohanne (a Dwarf) she seems to have strawberry blond hair! I thought your Grandmother's name was most appropriate after all she was under five feet! Gerion and Tygett for the twin boys Gerion is golden haired but Tygett is black haired like his Mother, Mellario and after much discussion and sending a message to Prince Doran we settled on Elia as both girls are like their brother Tygett black haired._

 _Be assured all six are healthy and strong though Creylen thinks that Rohanne, Gerion and Tygett may need their legs splintered in a few months if they two are afflicted with twisting of the limbs like I was as a babe._

 _I must go now, I must write to Jaime!_

 _Your beloved Son_

 _Tyrion._

Joanna looked up when she heard foot steps Brynden saw the tears, he was at wife's side in an instant "What's wrong?" He asked Joanna smiled "All is well my Trout, I am a Grandmother six times over!" She cried as she flung her self at her husband.

News travelled the realms that the Lion from the Tower had been blessed with six children.

Cersei sat remosley in her Manse, she fumed everything was wrong she was supposed to be Queen, she was supposed to be in King's-Landing not here in Lannisport living off of the little Monsters charity, she was forbidden from entering Casterly Rock or even leave her Manse, she was a prisoner, she had been horrified when word reached her that not only was Tyrion's wife great with child but her own Mother had remarried but not a great Lord, her Mother had married a Knight from the Riverlands, Ser Brynden Tully, Catelyn Starks Uncle.

She had been powerless when her children was fostered, Tommen to his Uncle Stannis and Mycelia with the Starks, Tommen was officially betrothed to Lady Shireen and Mycelia was betrothed the Bran Stark.

She sipped her wine, as she stared at the window she frowned, the bells had been ringing all day, she could hear people cheering in the streets, her door opened "What is all this noise" She demanded the servant chewed her lower lip before she spoke "Lady Arianne has given birth your Grace" She said Cersei smirked "Did the little monster she gave birth too rip her up terrible!" She chuckled as she sipped her wine, the servant chewed her lip again before she spoke "Actually your Grace Lady Arianne has successfully been delivered of six healthy babes though three of them are Dwarfs but Lady Arianne is healthy and well and it is said that she could give Lord Tyrion even more children in time" She said she fled when Cersei screamed.

 **Twenty years later Westerlands.**

Lord Gerold Lannister sat astride his horse, he was heading towards Kings-Landing, to be Hand to his Cousin Tommen who had come to the throne two years earlier after his Father had died in his sleep after suffering from a stroke it had been his second his first one, four years before had paralyzed him and left him bed ridden, Joffrey had tried to take the throne claiming that as his Father was incapacitated the crown was his by right, but unfortunately for Joffrey none of the main House's supported him he tried to raise an army but was soundly crushed by the gathered armies of his own Uncles Tyrion and Stannis with Tommen at Stannis's side recently married to his Cousin Shireen.

Joffrey had fled like the coward he was but was soon captured, due to his crime he was executed, leaving Tommen as heir to his Father.

After Robert died Eddard Stark had resigned and handed the office to Stannis, Stannis hand been Hand for almost two years before Stannis slowly seemed to grow fat and turn grey and suffer great pain in his abdomen, Tommen's wrote he Uncle Tyrion saying that his Uncle seemed to have aged ten years since he became sick, at first Tyrion thought that Stannis had been poisoned but it turned out that Stannis had cancer of the stomach and it had spread threw his body.

There was little that could be done for Stannis except make him comfortable in his final months, as a gift Tommen had given Stannis back Storms End as it was his by right of birth, Robert out of spite had given it to his younger Brother Renly, who had died a few years before after contracting a pox from one of his lovers who had caught it off a whore.

Gerold sighed deeply he looked back at what had been his home for twenty years, he had nothing but happy memories of the Rock, there were more Lannister's in the Rock now then there ever had been in almost a hundred years, as Creylen had predicted his Mother had gone on to bear his Father many more children.

He smiled when saw his twin Brothers ride towards him Gerion and Tygett were as close a twins could be save their personalities, Gerion was quick of temper and as good a fighter as any regular sized man, where as Tygett was much calmer then his Brother though was as skilled a fighter "Where's Mother?" Asked knowing that their Father was attending to some trouble with some of his squabbling Bannermen.

Tygett grinned at him "Mellario is having some birthing pains, though the Maester says it's too early but their keeping watch just encase this babe is eager to see the world a little early" He said Gerold shook his head "A little too eager, doesn't sound much like a Stark they take their time" He chuckled "And where is Rickon?" He asked the twins grinned at him "He's hiding, it seems Mellario is going to be like Mother and curse a blue streak as she push's out the new Stark" They chuckled Gerold shook his head "And where are your wives my dear Brothers" He asked the two Dwarfs grinned and pointed behind him standing behind him were two women they too were twins and in honest truth Gerold could never tell the difference between the two Dorneish women, yet his Brothers could though for the next few months he would be able to tell the two women apart as one was with child "Good Sisters" He said to them the two women smiled at him "Good Brother" They said at the time he blinked he knew they did it on purpose and they enjoyed it.

"Grandmother and Grandfather should be arriving in a day or so Mellario will have some company soon" He said the twins nodded "Rohanne looks ready to pop as well though she is very calm about it, you'd think she'd already had a babe, Mother's more worried then Rohanne the Maester's have all said that the babe is well placed, though is the babe going to be like it's Father and Grandfather, normal sized or like us" Asked Gerion, Gerold shook his head not knowing, after all Rohanne had married one of Sandor Clegane's boys and they were all very tall and Rohanne had married the tallest one!.

Gerold sighed "We'd best get going, poor old Shireen is in no condition to control the council" Said as he kicked his horse towards the port his Brothers and his Good Sisters following close behind.

Tommen as it turned out, turn out just like Tyrion had predicted twenty years before he was indecisive but luckily thanks to his wife and his Uncle Stannis he ruled wisely.

When Stannis became ill, Tommen had written to Tyrion asking him be his Hand but Tyrion had told Tommen's being Hand was a young man's role and instead had offered Gerold who among Tyrion's very large brood had his Fathers mind for politics.

As they approached the ship The _Old Lion_ , the crowds stepped aside those who had hats removed them and bowed their heads in respect, the small folk of the Westerlands had come to love the Lannister's like they had not been loved in almost a hundred years, Tyrion and Arianne were common names among the small folk, the Bannermen had never been so loyal.

Gerold looked up at the lone Manse that sat on a hill just outside Lannisport it was his Aunt Cersei's or the Dowager Queen though most of the small folk had all but forgotten her.

King Tommen visited her in secret once a year, though Cersei had very few supporters these days it was too dangerous for them to know where she was.

He wondered if she was watching, he visited her once when he was fifteen she saw him and seemed to think he was her Twin Jaime, she had talked to him saying how she had never believed the filthy lies that her Twin had married Brienne of Tarth.

He had fled when she tried to kiss him, that night he had wept in his Father's stunted arms, apologising for never really believing that his Aunt was too dangerous for him to meet alone because of his resemblance to his Uncle Jaime, though he was a little broader in the face and chest.

Gerold climbed off his horse, he took a deep breath he looked back at Lannisport in the distance he could see the statue of Stripes standing with pride in the town square his mouth open in a roar.

The large Lion had died at the ripe old age of thirty years old, ten years before the Lion was entombed along side the past Lords of Casterly Rock where his Grandmother would be buried there and would his Father, Mother, Uncle, Aunt and his siblings as well as his of many Cousins.

Gerold took another deep breath and released it again he walked up the gang plank, he stood at the front of the ship he heard the crew shouting out orders, after awhile the ship slowly slide out of Lannisport and out to sea before the Old Lion turned and headed towards Kings-Landing, the Lions were returning to Kings-Landing to play the Game of Thrones and they would Hear Them Roar!.

The End.

 **Done at last!, Finished!, Yahoo! (Doing happy dance!)**

 **One down, two to go, five to start writing I must be insane!.**

 **Keep an eye out for my five other stories not sure when I will start uploading them.**

 **Tytos's Folly GOT alternate cannon/universe? Starts per series.**

 **The Halfman and the Girl from Naathi GOT season 5 alternate. Inspired by a supposed spoiler of season 8 concerning Tyrion and Missandei (most likely not true but I can dream).**

 **Once Upon A Realm, my first cross over with Once Upon A Time set in a slightly alternate season seven of GOT and the end of season six of OUAT.**

 **Time Rewinded Tyrion, Jon and Margaery get sent back in time to the beginning of season One to prevent the Knight King's victory over the living.**

 **Foothold set post season One of Threshold, inspired by an interview with one of the producers of Threshold who said that if there had been a second season then they would have done an episode where it explores that because of Ramsey's size he was immune to the alien signal.**

 **As you may have noticed I am a Peter Dinklage fan I will only write stories that concern his characters in GOT or Threshold.**

 **Please review my stories.**

 **Is there any female characters you'd like Tyrion to have a relation ship with (No Sansa I'm not a huge Sanrion fan) only full grown women please I don't do older men having unhealthy relationships with characters that are still very clearly still children.**

 **Not counting Doctor Who!**


End file.
